The Curse
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Someone connected to Angel's past surfaces. X over with BuffyHighlander
1. The Curse 0 to 6

# The Curse 0-6

[Back to Story Index][1]  
[Home][2]  


0/? 

House in Ireland 1753 

"Waaahhh" cries a newborn baby. 

"The child is born" announces the midwife handing the baby to the mother. 

The mother looks disdainfully at the newborn baby girl and says "I don'a wan the devil child. Take it away." she hands the child back to the midwife uttering "Curse her sire. May she be like'im." 

The dark eyed baby looks up at the midwife her dark eyes glittering with confusion and sadness. "She's an angel" sighs the midwife instantly captured by the child's beauty. 

don'a wan' it here." screams the mother in anger. 

The midwife looks at the mother and sees her extreme hate for the child. She senses a presence in the room. Turning to the doorway she sees a short reddish haired man looking at the child in interest. 

"Who're you" demands the midwife holding the child close to her in fear. 

"I've come for the child" he announces entering the room. 

"For what she is not but a child' remarks the midwife. 

"Aye but a child in danger" the man says looking her in the eyes he exerts his will upon her. "You shall give me the child and forget of her birth" 

The lady looks at him about to object when she feels the urge to give him the child, "Aye sir I shall forget the child" she hands over the child to the man. 

Taking the child the man watches as the midwife leaves. Looking down at the mother on the bed who is staring up at him in fear he says "Forget all about the child. She does not exist" 

The mother is about to say something when her mind is blanked out. Knowing the two women will never remember the birth of the child he his satisfied with his work. Looking down at the newborn he says "Well little one it is time for us to leave." 

Chapter 1/? 

1999 Sunnydale High School Library 

"Hey guys" greets a petite blonde entering the library., "So Giles any new prophecies cause I had a wiggen dream last night." she asks seeing the man dressed in tweed reading a book. 

"Uh hello Buffy" he greets distractedly. He looks up at the girl, "You had a dream last night?" 

"Oh yes do tell" pleads a dark haired young man. 

Rolling her eyes at her best friend Willow Buffy replies, "It wasn't about you Xander. It was about a girl a couple years older than me. She had power and strength. She seemed so familiar yet so different." she tells them in confusion and awe. 

"Was she a vampire" asks the red haired girl named Willow in fear. 

"I don't know. It was like she was...but wasn't" Buffy admits. 

"I'll check and see if there are any prophecies of that nature" the British librarian replies heading into the library stacks. 

"So Buffy how did your date with Angel go last night" Willow asks in interest. 

Smiling secretively she replies, "Its was great." Buffy thinks back to the night before with her boyfriend. 

"So how is Dead Boy" quips Xander. 

"Xander don't call him that" growls Buffy thinking of her soulled vampire boyfriend with affection. 

"Xander if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all" Willow says angrily staring at her best friend. Turning to Buffy she asks "How is Angel doing" she asks reluctantly wincing at the memory of his reverting to Angelus. 

Buffy shrugs "Fine I guess. Angel and I don't talk about it much" she says thinking of her boyfriends killing spree with sadness. "He and I haven't gotten on that subject yet" she admits sadly. 

"What do you expect? I mean he went psycho" points out Xander. 

"Xander" groans Willow shooting a look of disdain at him while glancing at her other best bud with concern. 

"I've got to go to class" Buffy announces standing up she leaves the room. 

"Xander how could you" hisses Willow following Buffy out the door. 

"What? Its true" he replies hurrying after them. 

******Meanwhile across town at the mansion

****** 

A tall darkly gorgeous young looking man just recently awake heads to the refrigerator grabs a blood bag. His face morphing he quickly drains the blood from the bag and tosses it into the garbage can. He senses the presence of someone, turning he finds the demon Whistler standing there "What are you doing here Whistler" he growls. 

Whistler joins the vampire the kitchen to opening the refrigerator to find something to eat. Reaching into the refrigerator he grabs a Coke. "Morning Angel" Whistler replies ignoring the anger in the vampires growl opening the Coke he asks, "So did you hear about the new vamp in town?" 

Curious Angel shrugs nonchalantly, "I heard about it from Willie" 

"What did he tell you?" asks Whistler. 

"A new vampire named Liena is in town. Okay she's not new but she is younger than me" he remarks, 

"What about her did he say" Whistler asks. 

"Willie couldn't tell me much all he knows is that she is powerful. He also said something about her being a hunter of some kind. He didn't know much about her." 

"Keep an eye out this vamp is very important Angel" the demon says 

"Important for what?" asks Angel suspiciously. 

"The end of the world. Your future. Your past." Whistler says airily 

Sensing an underlying story Angel asks, "What do you mean?" He feels a strange sense of danger. 

Whistler looks at the vampire and smiling secretively he replies "You'll see just be careful Angel" he warns. Angel looks away momentarily then when he looks back at Whistler he finds the annoying demon gone, "I hate it when he does that" he groans. Looking at the clock Angel sees that its 2:30 and realizes that Buffy is done with classes. "Well if Whistler came to visit then something is up. I better go see if there are any new prophecies." he sighs getting dressed quickly he heads to the sewer tunnel entrance. 

Chapter 2/?- The Library 

"Hey G-man how's it going" asks Xander bouncing into the room in his hyper active way. 

"Xander how many times have I told you not to call me that" replies the frazzled librarian frowning at the hyper teen. He returns to his reading ignoring the teenager. 

"Giles have you found anything to explain my freaky dream" demands the Slayer entering the room in a hurry with Willow following behind. 

Giles looks up at them and replies "Not really I found reference to one they say is bonded by a curse who will appear to ask for help of some type. I'm having a hard time deciphering it. Its all jumbled up." he frowns returning to his research. 

"Giles is in research mode" sighs Xander in disgust. 

Just then Buffy senses two vampires entering the library through the sewer entrance. Looking towards the entrance she smiles to see her favorite vampire Angel. "Hey what are you doing out its daylight' she asks in mock anger. 

Smiling at his girlfriend Angel replies "I have some news that might interest Giles." The vampire greets everyone else. 

"So Angel what news do you have" asks Giles removing his glasses he wipes them with a handkerchief while watching the soulled vampire. 

"Willie told me that there is a new vampire in town named Liena. He said that she's here for something. Then Whistler just confirmed it with some other weird news " Angel informs them sitting down. 

"Liena? Who is Liena? " asks Xander looking at them confused. 

Angel shrugs "Never heard of her" he replies feeling a moment of fear that he rarely feels he hugs his girlfriend to him. 

"Giles said that the dream you had Buffy refers to a person bonded by a curse" reminds Willow 

"And Liena means a bond" muses Angel thoughtfully. Looking at Giles he asks "Is it possible that Buffy's dream and the new vampire are connected somehow?" 

Suddenly the Library door flies open and a body goes flying through the doors and hits the wall with a thud. Angel shrinks back into the shadows feeling the presence of a vampire and to avoid the sunlight. Looking around in confusion Buffy grabs a stake as the being enters. 

Walking over to the body on the floor the new library occupant picks him up and growls angrily "Tell whoever sent you that if they threaten the Slayer and her friends or family I will tear you and them limb from limb." the figure carries the figure to the door and throws the person out closing the doors behind her. Turning around the figure sees the Slayer and friends staring in confusion. 

"Who are you?" demands the Slayer in total defense mode holding the stake ready to attack. 

The figure removes the hood to reveal dark brown hair "My name is Liena." she announces to the shock of the room. Looking around she says "You can come out now" she watches in amusement as a vampire appear in total fight mode. "I am no threat to you" she says her eyes glittering in amusement then shock as the vampire returns to his human form. 

"Liena!" yells a male voice in the hallway. 

Overcoming her shock she calls "I am in here" she awaits the entrance of her lover. :

"Liena don't do that anymore you had me worried" the man says rushing into the room stopping in his tracks at the sight of the vampire. "OH my God" he says in shock staring at the vampire. 

Noticing the look of surprise between the two newcomers the Slayer demands in confusion "OKAY care to fill us in" Looking at the girl in surprise she says "You're the girl in my dreams. Who are you?" 

"It can't be" Willow looks at the girl in shock. Turning to her best friend she says "Buffy Look at her! Who does she remind you of" 

"What are you" growls Angel in confusion. He recognizes the girl but can't remember from where. 

"Liena are you OK' asks the man beside her concerned. 

"Yes Luca I'm fine." she replies. 

"Who are you" demands the vampire advancing towards the girl. 

"Angel somehow I don't think she is a threat to us" calls the Slayer putting her hand on his arm to restrain him. 

"My name is Catherine Liena-- they call me Liena. I was born in 1753 in Ireland. My mother was Cassandra O'Riley from Galaway" she tells them looking directly at Angel as if to will him to remember. 

Hearing that name Angel pales as much as a vampire can. Seeing the look on her boyfriends face Buffy asks "Angel are you okay" 

Ignoring his girlfriend Angel asks fearfully "Who is your father" 

Looking at him Liena feels her features morph momentarily. Sighing warily she replies feeling Luca take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly, "You are my father Liam or should I say....Angelus" stunning the whole entire room 

Chapter 3/? 

"That's impossible." stutters Giles. "There is no mention of you in any of the Angelus chronicles" 

Smiling slightly at the Watcher Liena replies "Sorry but its true." shaking her head Liena replies, "There isn't any mention of me because he never knew I existed. No one other than my guardians knew I existed" 

"Uh excuse me but how is it possible for no one to know you existed? I mean someone had to give birth to you" retorts Xander. 

Looking at the mortal Liena replies, "She uh never remembered being pregnant or giving birth to me. My guardian erased all memories of me" She looks at Angel as he is absorbing the knowledge. 

"Uh why did someone else raise you" asks a confused Willow 

"She was born after I changed" Angel finally says stunned. 

Liena nods "Yes I was. It was another two months before you found her..." she trails off. 

"And changed her" he sighs regretfully 

"Still that doesn't explain why they took you away from your mother" Buffy remarks sadly looking at her boyfriend she takes his hand. 

Squeezing Luca's hand to reassure herself Liena replies sadly looking at them "She cursed me for existing. From what I have been told she cursed me to live the same existence that Liam by then known as Angelus was living. She set the curse to be fulfilled at the same exact age that she was when everything she loved was ended. They knew that with that curse if I would to be brought over to be a full vampire I would be even worse than any that are recorded. I was taken to my mortal guardians until the curse was set. On the exact day 18 years later that' Liena says looking sadly at Angel, 'you left her the curse began to be fulfilled On the exact same day eighteen years after you became Angelus the curse was final.' looking around the room she finishes, 'In the end I became a vampire." 

"But your out during daylight" stammers Giles 

Liena looks at him sadly, "I became a different breed of vampire. I was cursed to be a vampire yet somehow I was cursed to be also human. I am both human and vampire." she tells the stunned group. 

"So your a soulled vamp like Angel?" asks Buffy 

Shaking her head "No I am neither vampire nor human." : 

Finally Luca enters the conversation hugging his girlfriend/charge he replies "Liena unlike a human cannot age. Unlike a vampire she can be outside during the day. She has to occasionally feed unlike most vampires she only needs to feed when she loses blood or gets angry. She has all the vampire senses. Yet she's technically not dead" 

"Amazing a vampire who isn't technically a vampire" muses Giles, "That has never been recorded" 

"Uh what about Angel is a soulled vampire so technically he has a human characteristic other vampires don't have" points out Willow. 

"Yes but I'm the first ever to be cursed as one. I was never officially brought over. I just live the existence of one" she sighs sadly. 

A dark haired girl named Cordelia is watching them with interest when she enters the conversation, "If I may ask how old are you and Luca" she asks curiously. 

"Liena is 241 and I am 300. Give or take a couple years." Luca says shrugging. 

"241 Damn" whistles Xander 

Liena growls at him angrily, "Its not much fun" her eyes flashing at memories her age brought about.. 

"Buffy tell her to stop" whines Xander 

"Look don't threaten my friends. Even if you are related to Angel I won't hesitate to kill you" she threatens her with the stake. 

"You have no worries Liena is just hungry. When she's hungry she gets angry. And worried." Luca says diffusing the situation by stepping in-between the Slayer and Liena. 

"Willow go get the blood packs from the fridge in my office" Giles orders the red head. 

Liena shakes her head at Luca. "Mr. Giles its not necessary" Luca says reaching into his pocket he retrieves a knife. "excuse us a moment" he says taking her hand he leads her into the stacks. 

They all look at each other in shock. Looking over at Angel Giles asks "Is she your daughter" 

Looking at the Watcher sadly he mutely nods then sighs "Its possible." 

A few moments later Luca exits the stacks alone holding a Kleenex to his neck. "She's resting" he tells them walking to the floor. Seeing the look of confusion on their faces he explains "Liena refuses to feed off mortals as long as she can avoid to. She has this major guilt trip going whenever she does feed off a mortal or any form of a mortal." 

"Uh aren't you mortal" asks Willow in confusion. 

Luca looks at the redhead smiling slightly he shakes his head, "No I'm not I am her guardian. I was given the ability to watch over her centuries before her birth or yours" he says looking over at Angel. "I was the only one capable to be her guardian...Before I was a mortal on a destructive path they gave me a choice be her guardian or die the most painful death a human could endure." 

:"And you picked the former" states Buffy 

"Yes I know that seems somewhat selfish but it was something that I knew was needed" 

"So you have been taking care of her for over 200 years?" asks Giles. 

"No more along the line of the last 150 years. Her original guardian was a demon who had to train her to survive. After she was capable of surviving I was brought in to make sure she didn't lose control...again." he tells them warily. 

"Again?" asks Buffy 

"Yes when the curse first set in she was captured by a group of elders. They held her until her hunger was out of control" he sighs sadly, "At that time she had a mortal guardian since then only immortals have been caring for her." 

"And she killed because of that hunger" Angel replies sadly. 

"Yes she did." Luca sighs warily, "Since then she has only feed off immortals" 

"She feed off other immortals?!" Giles says nervously glancing at the vampire/friend. 

Catching that look and tone Luca grins "Don't worry Mr. Giles she only does if they either allow it or if she is attacked by another. Usually I am her food source. Since she just fed it will be awhile before she needs to...unless someone becomes a threat to her." Luca explains 

Suddenly Angel and Buffy are on alert sensing the presence of other vampires when the library door slams open and a bunch of vampires enter ready to attack. 

"Well well the betrayer and the Slayer" snarls the bigger vampire. "I get the Slayer" he announces laughingly. 

"Don't count on it" growls Angel morphing into his demon facade stepping between his girlfriend and the other vampire. 

The vampires laughs at the protective nature of Angel towards the Slayer. "You won't stop me old man." the vampire growls angrily. 

Up in the stacks Liena awakes to feel a familiar presence in the library. Standing up she listens as the vampires threaten the Slayer. Regaining her strength Liena walks out of the stacks and coldly responds, "Yes but I can" she stands on the balcony looking down on an old friend. 

The group looks up to see Liena calmly standing and watching them 

The head vampire looks up momentarily stunned regaining his composure he growls "You!" 

Glancing at the angry vampire Liena smiles coldly and growls 'Miss me David" she does a flip off the balcony landing gracefully on the floor she slowly walks to the first vampire and snaps his neck quickly. 

"Not as much as you have missed the hunt I see" he smiles cruelly 

Flinching momentarily Liena responds coldly, "I don't miss the hunt...I need to feed soon. Might as well have one who is of no concern to me" she shrugs then cruelly replies "Too bad I can't take out the one I hate most." she stares at him calmly. 

"Come on you don't hate me that much' he grins, 'Oh wait its not me your talking about is it" 

"No but you'll do for now" she growls morphing she grabs him and throws him across the room. He gets up and rushes her. The other vampires rush Angel, Luca, and Buffy. "Keep one around" Liena growls, "I need information" she continues her battle with David. 

"Still fighting your nature I see" he remarks kicking at her head. 

Shaking off the blow she growls angrily "And your still as arrogant as always" she snaps off a chair leg and the two circle each other warily. Liena senses the battle between the others has reached an end. Angel gets ready to advance to help her finish off David. Liena senses his plan and glaring at him momentarily her eyes flash angrily as she growls "He's mine" Flinching at the sound of her anger he nods and steps back. 

"So Liena you ready to finish this off?" he growls at her, "To finish off one of your own kind?" he asks mockingly. 

Staring at him sadly she growls "I'm not one of you" her eyes flashing she returns to her human form. 

"Tsk tsk you gonna fight me in your weakest form" 

"Who said its my weakest" she asks grinning coldly. She ducks out of the way when his foot comes to the vicinity of her ribs. Grabbing his foot she yanks him to the floor standing over the stunned vampire her features morph. Grinning at him she growls ":See its not my weakest form" she exposes his neck and sinks her fangs into his jugular. So involved in her activity she doesn't realize that he's grabbed the fallen stake. 

"Liena look out" yells Luca as he notices David grab the stake. A second later he watches in horror as David seeks his target Liena. 

Through her feeding she feels the stake enter her ribs narrowly missing her heart. The pain erupts in her head and side with an incredible burst she increases her feeding to kill the vampire before she alerts him to her pain. She feels the final drain of his life as he becomes dust. 

"Oh my God" whispers Willow in horror as she witnesses the destruction of one vampire by the feeding of another. 

Giles senses Buffy's revulsion to the sight of a vampire feeding from another. Pulling her too his side he hugs her. Looking over at his Slayers boyfriend he glimpses the sadness on his face as he watches his new found daughter feed. 

They all watch in horror stunned by what they are witnessing. They become more horrified as they see the vampire David slams the stake in Liena's side. 

"Holy Shit" whispers Xander as the female finishes off the other vampire before showing any signs of discomfort. 

Liena finishes her feeding and the pain makes itself clear as she looks at the concerned Luca she growls as the pain erupts and she falls to the floor with a thud.. 

Luca rushes to her and kneels looking at the wound he grimaces, "Well I think you've finally found your worst wound yet." Looking up he sees the others watching in concern he says briskly to the Watcher, the vampire and the Slayer, "I'm gonna need your help. Its stuck in deep its not gonna come out without some help" The three nod and advance to help him. "Liena's strength is double the normal vampire. With a wound like this she isn't going to be able to control her strength. Angel your going to need to hold her lower body still. Buffy I'm going to need your help holding her arms still." Looking at Giles he says, "Mr. Giles I hate to ask you this but I'm going need you to pull the stake out." Giles nods kneeling beside the wounded vampire he waits as the others hold her down then he grasps the imbedded stake and quickly pulls it out. 

Meanwhile, Liena is quietly observing the whole process as her lover gives the orders. She notices the concerned looks on the vampire and the mortals faces as they hold her legs and arms immobile. The moment the Watcher touches the stake her body tenses in pain and she angrily growls. Luca leans close to her ear and whispers "Control. Keep it" Liena nods. Gritting her teeth against the pain she tries to keep herself in check. Finally after a pain filled second the stake is pulled out and Liena howls at the pain and throws the Slayer loose then passes out. "You can release her now. She should sleep for a while" he says nodding to the others to release her. 

Angel heads over to the Slayer and asks, "You okay" he helps her up. 

Smiling shakily Buffy nods, "I'm fine. That was amazing I have never had a vampire or any other immortal toss me like that...it was like all I was a lightweight" she winces momentarily as she stands, "Ah hell" she groans, "How am I going explain to Mom why my brand new shirt has blood on it" she turns and much to Angel's surprise and concern Buffy is bleeding from a scrap caused by the table she hit. 

Wincing at the sight of his lover bleeding he grins, "I'll buy you a new one she'll never know" he conspires. 

Rolling her eyes at him she replies, "You don't know my mother...she notices everything" taking his hand they return to join the rest of the group sitting around the table they all wait expectantly for Luca to return from Giles office after putting the vampire down to rest. They think over all that has happened. Angel moves away from Buffy in an attempt to distract himself grabs the remaining vampire and throws him in the library book cage. 

Chapter 4/? 

In the office Luca looks down at his charge/lover fondly as he places her on the couch. removing her shoes he pulls a blanket to her chin. Knowing she can hear him in her deep sleep he whispers, "If you need me I'll be right outside" he kisses her forehead and turns off the lights as he leaves the office. "She's sleeping...which is good she hasn't slept in three days" he wearily sits down in a chair. "So ask away" he invites sensing they all have questions. 

"Okay does anyone have this weird sense of doom" asks Xander looking around at them. They all glare at him disapprovingly. "What?" he asks innocently, "Hello humans and non there is a vampire who can walk in daylight...doesn't that bother you in the least?" 

Looking at her best friend and the door to Giles office where the vampire is resting Willow shakes her head, "Somehow Xander I don't think she is anything threat to us" she looks around the table and they all agree. 

Looking at Luca Angel wearily asks "Care to explain this whole thing?" His eyes showing his sadness and worry. 

Luca nods settling back in his chair he begins the story, "There was a prophecy of an human born child cursed to be a vampire. Yet the prophecy is so obscure that I doubt that any humans know about it. Anyway when you crossed over' he nods at Angel, ' the heads knew of Cassandra's pregnancy and her extreme hate for you so they took her away the night she was born. She was taken to her mortal guardians where the next seventeen years she lived a mortal life. After the curse set in she was taken into seclusion where she stayed out of sight for twenty more years to train. Forty years after her birth it was discovered that Liena and I could only regain our full mortality by getting Cassandra to recant the curse unfortunately that is harder to do then any expected." 

"How is it that both of you would regain your mortality?" asks Giles 

"No one really knows they think that it has to do with the bond between a guardian and charge." he shrugs. 

Buffy looks at him thoughtfully, "Why did you and Liena come here" 

"We came to find the Slayer...but we heard a rumor has it Cassandra's in town" he announces to the stunned group he stands up and heads over to the caged vampire. The vampire stares at Luca with hate filled eyes. 

Walking over to the cage Luca says "Cassandra is who we want...' he opens the cage and grabs the vampire by the neck. "Either tell me what I need to know or I will let Liena have at you and trust me its not pleasant to be on her bad side." 

The vampire glares at Luca hatefully and growls "I won't tell you anything" 

Luca grins at the vampire evilly and pulls out a sharp knife looking at the knife with interest he smiles, "I've been told it really sucks to lose a body part' he takes the vampires hand and says to the group sitting watching him stunned, "My advice to you is to get the kids out of here...its not something they should see" 

Sensing the rightness of his words Angel looks at the mortals and says, "He's right go outside We'll call you back in when its over." Seeing that Buffy is about to protest he just gives her this look and says, "You too Buffy" he pushes her and the other mortals out the door. 

"Lets see where was I ... Oh yes where is she?" demands Luca, "Are you going to tell me" asks Luca his voice cold 

The vampire looks at Luca and lies "I have no clue what your talking about" 

Knowing that he's lying Luca takes the vampires hand and says aloud to himself, "Lets see should I take the arm, hand or a finger?' he looks thoughtful then says gleefully, "I'll take a finger" he takes the knife and holding the vampires hand in a death grip he takes the knife and slices off the vampires pinkie. 

The vampire howls in pain. Angel smells the blood and tries to keep himself in check. 

"So are you going to tell me where Cassandra is" Luca demands coldly. 

The vampire looks at him angrily and says "No she'll kill me if I tell" 

"Well if you tell me I might let you leave here in one piece its either me, Liena or Cassandra who are you going to trust your worthless hide to? We both know what they will do to you...who are you going to trust?" demands Luca 

Knowing that the immortal would allow the immortal girl to drain him and Cassandra would torture him he changes his mind, "All right I'll help you" he agrees 

"Good' turning to the vampire he says, 'You can let them back in" 

Angel heads to the library door and announces "You can come back in" the mortals follow him in. 

Seeing the bleeding vampire with the missing pinkie Buffy looks at them questioningly "what is going on" They all turn to look at Luca who is staring at the vampire hatefully. 

Sensing their gazes he ignores them and stares at the vampire and growls, "Where is she?" 

The vampire looks at him fearfully as he replies "I'm not really sure I get my orders from someone else" 

"From who?" demands Luca 

"Someone I don't know his name" replies the vampire 

Looking at the vampire Luca grabs him by his shirt and demands "Is there anything you do know?" 

"She wants to destroy the Slayer and anyone else who gets in her way" the vampire admits 

"How?" growls Angel 

Looking at the soulled vampire the stooge replies, "All I know is that she has joined with some powerful people" he says fearful of the anger in Angel's eyes. 

Luca demands his voice angrily "Is there anything else I need to know" 

The vampire shakes his head. Luca releases him, "Leave now before I change my mind...and if I ever see you again I will kill you" 

Knowing the immortal would the vampire nods and heads towards the basement door in a hurry. Luca then has this sudden fear that the vampire would tell all he knows. Picking up his knife he tosses it in the air catching its tip he pivots towards the exiting vampire. With a snap of his wrist he releases the knife and watches as it reaches its intended target....the vampires heart. "Sorry but I don't trust you" he says as he watches the vampire turn to dust. 

The room is suddenly quiet. "What the HELL is going on" demands Buffy breaking the silence. 

"What were you talking about" demands Angel, "What is going on?" 

Resheathing his knife in his ankle holster Luca sighs and as he stands he replies, "The end of the world" 

They all stare at him in shock. "End of the world?" stutters Giles. 

"Yes" confirms Luca 

"Again?!" whines the distressed looking Xander 

"Yes again" replies Luca sitting down at the table, "Its a long story" 

"It can't be that long" retorts Buffy, "Something bad is going to bring the end of the world AGAIN the end" she sighs 

Luca nods in confirmation, "Nice paraphrase." 

"I try to keep things simple" grins Buffy 

"Please tell me it the end of the world doesn't mean opening of hell" stammers Willow, "Cuz that is bad very bad very bad" 

" No its a battle between good and evil on full scale." replies Luca 

"What kind of battle?" asks Giles with interest. 

"A battle of light and dark, good and evil, two versus one" Liena says tiredly from the doorway. 

They all swivel to see the tired looking immortal standing in the doorway of Giles office. "What are you doing up" demands Luca, "You're supposed to sleep!" he says walking over to her a look of concerned affection on his face. Seeing the tired look on her face he becomes alarmed, "What's wrong?" 

Smiling sadly at Luca she replies, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." 

Luca stands up and heads over to his charge, "You feeling better" he asks touching her cheek. 

"I'll feel better when this is over" Liena replies leaning her cheek into his hand 

He looks at the group remembering where they are and then says to Liena, "I think it is time to give them some answers" 

The two return to the conference table Liena begins to talk, "First I owe you an apology Buffy Sorry for tossing you. Also for the feeding incident I know better than to do that in front of mortals- I got a little carried away" 

"Its OK we have seen weirder things than that" Buffy responds, "But who was that vampire and what the HELL is going on?" the Slayer demands 

Taking a deep breath Liena continues, "Originally we came here to find the Slayer but once we got here we began to hear rumors that Cassandra might be here" cautiously avoiding the question about David. 

"Why did you want to see Buffy" asks Giles 

Looking at Liena Luca replies "Because the battle has stepped up and not in the good way." 

"We were sent to inform you both,' Liena says looking at the Slayer and her Watcher, 'that it is time to step up Buffy's training- you guys are going to have major troubles- very soon" 

"Uh are these troubles involving ugly scary things" asks the worried Xander 

Glancing at him momentarily Liena replies, "Yes among others" 

Chapter 5/? 

Liena feels this slight Buzz she notices that Angel and Luca felt it also. Liena looks towards the door and watches as someone walks in holding a sword. Noticing the sword Buffy grabs her own sword. "Duncan good to see you" greets Luca heading over to the tall and darkly handsome man. Liena follows and hugs the immortal "Hello MacLeod its been awhile- You can put the swords down as long as we are here this will be considered holy ground" she stares at Duncan. 

"Hello little one" greets Duncan warmly 

"Holy ground" asks Buffy still on the defensive, "This is the Hellmouth" 

"As long as Luca or I are here with all of you there will be no fighting" Liena says her eyes flashing at her vampire father then at the man beside her. "Got it" she growls. They then feel the buzzing again turning to Duncan Liena asks, "Who else?" 

"Amanda, Richie, and Adam" he replies cautiously 

Liena nods, "Remember what I said" she reminds. 

Three people enter each with drawn swords. "They are no threat to us" Duncan informs them. 

The blond woman asks "OK then who the Hell is the immortal other than Luca and Liena" The four newcomers remain tense as Angel comes out from the shadows in his human form. 

"Angelus" says the tall lanky British guy in astonishment at the sight of his old friend. 

"Methos long time" Angel replies grinning slightly as he steps closer the two immortals briefly hug. 

Liena looks at the two immortals stunned then growls demandingly, "Methos did you forget to tell me that you know my father" her foot tapping impatiently. 

Seeing the look on the face of the one he saw as the closest he'd ever get to having a child Methos replies, "Uh I guess I did" 

"You will have a lot of explaining to do when this is over" she says glaring at him 

"Uh does someone care to tell the mortals here what is going on" asks Buffy in confusion watching newcomers closely. 

A tall peroxide blond woman walks up to the two Immortals "Hello Luca Liena Its good to see you" she greets hugging the girl 

"Hey Amanda Good to see you glad you could come" Liena says. 

Amanda nods, "You know me never could resist some fun" she sits down at the table. 

"How is it that you have not aged in 200 years?" Angel asks Methos curious 

"We are Immortals" replies Duncan surprising the others 

"I have read about your kind somewhere" Giles remarks excitedly 

"OK so now you are telling me that there are immortals other than vampires" groans Xander, "Please tell me you guys aren't bent on destroying mankind 'cuz if you are I am so out of here" 

"Sorry Luv but we do exist but unlike vampires we only kill each other. And no most of us aren't bent on destroying the world" says Amanda. 

"Wehw at least I won't have that to worry about" sighs Buffy 

"Oh yeah I better introduce everyone. This is Duncan MacLeod, Amanda Montreaux, Richie Ryan and Adam Pierson also known as Methos." 

"The first Immortal!" stutters Giles and surprise, "I've heard stories about you" 

"Not all of them are true.' grinning at Methos Liena says almost conspiratorially, 'the truth is he's a great big teddy bear." 

"Liena you are going to destroy my reputation" whines Methos with a faint grin 

"But its true you are a giant teddy bear of an Immortal sure you are a pain in the ass but we love ya anyway.' grins Liena then she continues the introductions, 'Guys this is Angel otherwise known as Angelus, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, and the Slayer Buffy Summers." Seeing the look on Amanda's face Liena smoothly says "Amanda I know what you are thinking so stop we don't need you flirting with every guy in this room- its too distracting" she grins at Duncan 

"Oh Darling Liena why would I do that?" asks Amanda innocently 

"Because you taught me way to well" replies Liena grinning 

"Angelus what have you been up to" asks Methos 

"They call me Angel" replies the vampire "I was sent here to help Buffy prevent the Harvest" 

"You work on the Hellmouth" shudders Amanda "its so dark and dreary ...almost as much as Liena's moods- how can you live here" she asks 

Liena growls "I don't have moods Amanda" 

"Please you are more depressing then even Methos and he's older" Amanda replies smugly 

"Sunnydale isn't quite so bad- it just looks really bad at night" Buffy replies 

"If you think she's depressing Dead Boy's worse" Xander quips 

"Don't call me Dead Boy" growls Angel his eyes flashing 

Seeing the flash in Angel's eyes the Immortals other than Methos become defensive. Seeing that Giles steps in "You have nothing to worry about Angel maybe a vampire but he has a soul" Giles responds, "He helps us out" Giles explains further. 

"Vampires with souls?! Great what next werewolves" groans Amanda 

The library door opens and in walks a red haired teenager wearing baggy clothes the mortals and the vampire start laughing. "Uh OK someone care to fill me in" asks the teen 

"Nothing Oz we were just talking about you" giggles Willow. 

"Well I hope its good" he grins 

Giles turns to face the immortals and says "Here is your werewolf" 

They all look shocked Liena grins at Amanda "Well you did say werewolf." Giles introduces Oz to the guests and upon mentioning that Liena is Angel's daughter Oz remains completely unfazed. 

"Yeah well do you have any other surprises for us?" inquires Richie 

"I'm a witch' Willow announces proudly. seeing the looks on their faces she adds "A good one" 

"We are all proud of you Wills" says Buffy grinning 

"That's our good witch Willow" Oz says proudly hugging his girlfriend 

"Hey B gonna patrol with me" calls a voice they all turn to the doors to see a dark haired girl. She stops short then says "OK why do we have more hotties in here" 

"Faith is the other Slayer.' explains Giles introducing her to everyone 

When Giles comes around to introducing Liena, Xander ever the moron says cheerfully to the Slayer, "She's Dead Boy's daughter" 

Faith looks at Angel and replies nonchalantly, "Soul Boy has a kid now that is Hellmouth material." 

"I'm not a kid" Liena growls in protest 

"Uh I wouldn't call her a kid' advises Methos 

"Yeah the last guy who did was turned into a punching bag" chimes in Richie 

"Yes and you'll be next Richie" replies Liena with barely contained anger 

"I told you two no fighting.' reprimands Methos, 'The next sniping comment will end with me killing both of you" 

"But Meth it hurts to die" protests Liena 

"Yeah especially when you get stabbed" chimes in Richie 

"Ok but if you do don't shoot me I hate getting shot" requests Liena 

"Then behave" remarks Methos 

"Fine Old Dude" snickers Richie 

Turning to Buffy and Faith, Giles suggests "Why don't you two go patrol" 

"Yes patrol I'm on it' she says,' why do I have to miss all the fun" she mutters, 'Instead I get to have a destiny woo hoo" Everyone laughs at her sarcastic remarks 

"I thought only one Slayer is activated" says a confused Richie 

"Uh yes but if one dies the other is called" explains Giles 

"So you died" states Methos looking at Buffy. 

They all look at her. "It was only for a minute' whines Buffy 

Angel hugs her briefly, "Well I'm glad it was only for a minute" 

"How'd you die" asks Duncan 

"I uh went after the Master and drowned. Xander and Angel showed up and I'm back" Buffy answers 

Methos looks at her in surprise "Amazing normally if a Slayer did die then its over" 

"Are you coming B I am totally itchin' for some action" Faith complains jumping around 

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming" she sighs in annoyance, "Enjoy We'll be back in an hour" she getting up kissing Angel on the cheek. 

"Be careful Buffy, Faith" cautions Giles as the two Slayers leave the room. Giles removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose as he always does when he's thinking. "So what are we up against" he questions 

"Well its a long story" begins Methos 

"Is this one of those scary ugly people going to come out and kill us cause if it is can you ask them to wait until after I'm dead" whines Xander 

The librarian glares at the boy "Xander do be quiet." 

"Methos will have to tell you because he was the one who was around when the prophecy was found" replies Duncan . They all look at Methos. 

Chapter 6/? 

"It all began over 4 thousand yeas ago with the 4 Horsemen" begins Methos 

"Four Horsemen are part of the Apocalypse" says Willow 

"I was Death' states Methos sadness evident in his voice, 'I'm reformed so you have nothing to worry about. Anyway we were on a destructive path when we met up with a teller. She told me that one day in my lifetime someone will try to bring together all of the forces of darkness and that it had to be prevented with the help of the Chosen One who died" 

"Buffy" mutters Giles 

"Yes it would be Buffy' Methos says continuing, 'I was told that the one who destroyed the Master would be the only one to stop this new threat of not only the Hellmouth opening but the destruction of mankind" 

Xander glares at Angel and asks, "Uh I think you're a little late on one attempt" 

Angel growls at him drawing attention from the other immortals, "Shut up Xander" 

"Deadboy here' Xander nods at Angel, "has already tried to open the Hellmouth" 

"Yes I know' Methos says looking at the dark-haired vampire then says, 'It was told you would try and not succeed" They all then hear the pounding of footsteps down the hallway. 

Seconds later the two Slayers rush in panting "Uh guys we have a major sitch" Buffy says 

"Yeah big hottie uglies coming this way" Faith says sensing Buffy's glare at the word hotties. "Come on Buff they were hotties before game face time" 

Luca looks at Liena who shrugs, "Fine I'll get rid of them. It'll be great anger therapy that way I won't want to rip someone in here apart when I get really pissed" Her eyes glowing in anticipation grinning almost predatory. 

"Duncan tell her to stop that- I hate it when she does that" whines Richie 

"Get used to it she's been doing that for centuries- Its annoying as hell but at least you know when to not piss her off" Methos chuckles then returns to the conversation 

Liena sits there awaiting the arrival of their new guests, "Hasn't anyone ever told you its not polite to stalk" she sighs in mock boredom 

"Screw you" the shortest vampire snarls 

Liena looks him over and yawns, "Sorry you could try but your not my type too stupid and definitely too ugly" she stakes him 

"Looky girlie" the biggest one snaps 

"Ouch I wouldn't call her that" winces Duncan in sympathy 

"Don't call me GIRLIE" Liena growls knocking the vamp upside the head, "Don't call me love, babe, honey, sweetheart or any other sick disgusting nicknames only Luca can call me those mushy nicknames" The vamps all rush her at once quickly she throws them off her. "And why is it every time I have having a bad day you rejects from Camp Loco appear. Why can't I once' "OOF!' a vamp says as he hits the wall. "Why can't I once have a totally shitty day without you guys appearing. And why do you always appear when I am having a bad day. Hell a bad week." she slams one vamp into another as she continues her ranting, "He wakes me up a five in the morning and if that isn't bad enough he says we're going to the Hellmouth then I got stabbed AGAIN. I hate the Hellmouth I always have incredibly shitty luck when I'm on one." 

"Liena, babe, your ranting" calls Luca 

"I am in the mood to rant.' she replies back, 'I deserve to rant. Its your fault I'm ranting." she says taking a hit to the stomach. "You know I hate it when anyone touches me.' she growls staking him. Leaving three left. "You know I really do hate it when you guys give me that look like your about to kick my ass. Please you couldn't kick my ass if I let you" one heads towards her neck. "You know biting me isn't going to help our relationship." she grabs the vamp by the neck and with a well aimed throw she tosses him into a waiting sword. "Thanks Methos" she calls. 

He nods and continues the story. "The teller said that the Slayer of Vampires, the long living ones, the undead ones would need to join forces to battle. The beginning I was told was the birth of the cursed...Liena.' he glances over at the fighting girl and calls, 'Liena can you finish it now." 

"Come on Meth I'm having have fun kicking ass" she protests her attention on the two remaining vampires. 

"Liena' he calls warningly 'your acting like a 5 year old." 

"Good at least I finally get to act like a kid' she replies taking a hit 

Methos walks over and immediately takes the two vamps heads and watches as they disintegrate, "Its over now go sit down" 

She glares at him and begins to grumble calling Methos every bad name she can think of as she stalks over to Luca and sits on his lap 

"Your two hundred stop acting like your five" he glares at her 

"Shove it Methos I've known you too long to put up with your shit" she growls the two friends momentary enemies glare at each other. 

"Uh just how long have you two known each other" asks Giles hesitantly 

"234 years" Duncan answers, "that long and they still act like children" he snickers 

Looking at her 5000 year old friend Liena grins mischievously, "Are you sure I can't kill him" she asks Methos 

Grinning back he replies, "Sorry kid I have first dibs" he chuckles 

"Can I have first dibs on Richie" she asks grinning 

Richie looks at her shocked then chuckles at the look on their faces. 

"OK children can we get back to work. I have way better things to do then be on a Hellmouth" Amanda interrupts 

"Don't we all" Buffy asks 

Methos returns to his story "Like I said the beginning was Liena's birth. The signs after that were Acathala.' looking at Angel who winces "which you found. The slayers death.' glancing at Buffy, "I'm not really sure what the last sign is. The teller said I'd know when the time was right." 

"So you have not clue when all of this is going to happen?" asks Giles wearily 

"Not a clue" replies Methos 

"So what sort of bad things are going to happen?" asks a nervous Willow 

"Since I have heard this story so many times that if I hear it one more time I'll go insane. I am out of here" Liena says kissing Luca on the cheek as she stands up. 

"Uh why does she get to leave?" whines Buffy 

"I'm older and the fact that I have heard this story way too often." replies Liena, "Besides I have scouting to do" 

"Oh right your probably going to go get drunk." retorts Richie 

"No she isn't she has school in the morning" replies Luca patiently awaiting a volatile reaction from Liena 

"That's right...'she begins then realizes the rest of what he said, "I have WHAT?!?!" she shrieks in surprise. 

"School" smirks Richie 

Glaring at the blonde haired immortal Liena growls, 'Fuck off Richie' turning her attention back to Luca, Liena asks her voice stuttering slightly, "Did you say school? Me in one? With mortal teens during the daytime?" 

"Yes Liena you have school tomorrow with the mortal teens during the day" confirms a straight faced Luca. 

"But but I hate school I hate being a teen. I hate the fucking daylight everyone is sickeningly happy it makes me wanna hurl. I don't wanna go" she whines, "I hated being one when I was one why do I have to be one again? I'd rather someone shoot me and tie me to chair and force me to watch every single episode of Baywatch with David Hasselhoff singing without a shirt on" she says shuddering at the thought, 'Bad visual I am so going to have nightmares. Why do I have to go?" 

"Because you are the youngest looking one amongst us and you can blend in with Buffy and her friends." answers Luca 

Seeing that Luca is set on it, she growls "Have fun sleeping on the couch honey." Then Liena looks at Duncan. "Duncan your older you can overrule" she pouts. 

"Sorry I agree" replies the Scot. 

Looking at Amanda, Liena pleadingly asks "Please Amanda talk them out of this" 

"Hey I am staying out of this one" surrenders Amanda 

Turning to Methos, Liena gives him her pleading puppy dog look and whines "Methos buddy pal o' mine, My bestest buddy in the whole world, king of beer drinking help me out here." 

"Sorry midget I agree with them" replies Methos smirking. 

Seeing Richie is trying to keep himself from laughing Liena comes up with an idea, "You know considering I look the youngest why doesn't the youngest have to go back to school" she asks looking at Richie. 

Seeing what she's saying Luca nods, "You know she's right. Richie should go with her. I mean considering the fact that he is the only one of us who went to school- ever- he should go in to keep an eye on Liena." 

Paling at the thought Richie begins to protest "But I hated high school I was bad at it. Hell I failed everything but gym' then after a second he continues, 'Wait I did fail gym. Why do I have to go?" 

"Liena hasn't ever been to school and interacting with mortals was never her strong suit" responds Methos. "We need you there to keep her from doing any damage" 

Seeing that he's not going to win the argument Richie reluctantly agrees. "all right Old Man I'll go but you guys owe me" 

"Then its settled tomorrow morning Liena and Richie will be enrolled in high school. Keep an eye out for our kind you know they blend in" says Methos 

"Um excuse me but do you realize that they need parents to enroll them unless your going to have them be 18" points out Willow. 

"Well Angel can't play dad unless he wants to live in a dustbuster" mutters Xander. 

Glaring at the dark haired teen Buffy continues, "Plus the fact he doesn't look old enough to have two teenage kids." 

Grinning at the immortals Liena innocently asks "So who's gonna play Mommy and Daddy" 

They all look at Amanda who is paying no attention to the conversation going on around her. "What?" she asks uncertainty evident in her voice. Then she hears the words she never thought she'd hear in her whole two thousand years. 

"Congratulations Amanda you're a mom" chuckles Duncan awaiting the reaction of his frequent companion. 

"Mommy" cries Liena and Richie with grins on their faces. 

"No way' protests Amanda, 'I agreed to come to a Hellmouth that doesn't mean I'm gonna play Mom for those two delinquents. Besides I don't look old enough to have teenagers' seeing Methos is about to retort she glares at him, 'One word Methos and you will never live to drink another beer" 

"So who's the lucky Dad" asks Liena. 

They all look at the two remaining immortals. 

"Rock paper scissor?" suggests Methos 

"Sure" agrees Duncan. Both hold out their fists "One, two three" they shake their fists. Methos has scissors Mac has paper. "Great now I have to play Dad again" groans Duncan 

"Better you than me my friend" chuckles Methos 

"Shove it Old Man" retorts Duncan with a glare 

"She's looking at me" whines Richie in the attempt to sound like a brother 

"He started it" whines Liena 

"Shut up you two or I will send both of you to your worst nightmare" threatens Amanda 

"I am in mine I'm going back to high school" groans Richie's slumping into his seat 

"You think its a nightmare for you?' hisses Liena, 'I have to be outdoors with cheerful people during daytime" she groans shuddering at the thought. "You are oh so sleeping alone" she growls at Luca 

Methos chuckles at the humor that his friends are all miserable 

Glaring at the immortal Liena her eyes flash yellow momentarily, "Watch it Meth or I will totally nail your ass to the fucking wall" 

"Someone needs to go to bed so she's bright eyed and bushy tailed" grins Methos 

"And someone needs to remember I know every dirty little secret he has and if he pisses me off right now I will tell everyone in this room about the little incident in 1895 that you declined to mention" Liena says smirking when Methos quickly shuts up. 

"What incident?" demands Amanda thinking she has blackmail material close at hand 

Glaring at Liena, Methos growls "Nothing Amanda" 

Sensing that if they didn't leave soon there would be a battle at hand Luca stands Liena up and stands up behind her and says, "We should get going you two have to go to school in the morning. And I need to get the paper work in order for tomorrow." The immortals all stand up and begin gathering their things. 

"We'll meet you at the house" says Duncan as the four immortals head out the door. "Tomorrow we'll get together and plan" 

"Yes that we will" replies Giles watching them leave 

[ Onto next part][3]

Email: [ inquisitive1@angelfire.com][4]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurseindex.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse7to14.html
   [4]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



	2. The Curse 7 to 14

# The Curse 7/? to 14/?

[Return to Story Index][1]  
[Back to 0 - 6][2]  


Chapter 7/? 

When the others leave the only ones left in the library are Angel, Buffy, Giles, Faith, the Slayerettes, Liena and Luca. 

"You are definitely Angel's daughter.' muses Willow thoughtfully when she realizes everyone's watching her she looks at them wide eyed. "What?" she demands lightly, "You have got to admit there is a strong resemblance" 

"Willow is right' says Giles, 'Liena looks remarkably like you" 

Feeling suddenly drained Liena looks at Luca tiredly, "Can we go? I'm tired" she whines rubbing her eyes she walks closer to him putting her head on his shoulder. 

"Sure honey we can go' Luca says kissing her head softly turning his attention back to the others he says, "We'll see you tomorrow" he puts his arm around Liena and gently leads her out of the library. 

Turning to Angel, Buffy asks, "Why didn't you tell me it was possible that you have a child?" 

"I didn't know it was even possible" admits Angel wearily. 

"Not possible lets see sex equals kid" retorts Xander 

Glaring at Xander Willow warns, "Xander don't go there" 

"I wasn't the most innocent guy when I was human. Even so Cassie never told me that she was pregnant. She just disappeared one day. The next time I saw her' he pauses, 'I turned her" he admits softly. 

"Great another of Dead Boy's psycho girlfriends bent on destroying the world" groans Xander 

"Shut up Xan man" growls Faith sensing restrained violence in everyone towards him 

Taking off his glasses Giles says to the teens, "Why don't you guys head on home. Its late and you have school tomorrow" 

Faith then starts laughing 

"What's so funny?" demands Buffy of the other Slayer 

"Do you realize you will be going to school with your boyfriends daughter." 

As Buffy realizes the humor in the situation she giggles, "Who would have thought I'd go to school with my cradle robbing creature of the night boyfriend's 241 year old daughter.' turning to Angel she notices the faraway look in his eyes, 'Hey Angel you OK" 

Jarred out of his thoughts Angel smiles slightly at his girlfriend, "Yeah just thinking. You ready to go?" he asks 

"Yep." Buffy says as she turns to her friends and says good night. Turning to Angel she slips her small hand into his larger one and the vampire and Slayer walk out the library together. 

"Angel are you really OK?" asks Buffy as they walk in silence. Angel doesn't answer so Buffy stops walking and forces Angel to stop also. "Angel' she says softly, 'talk to me. No brooding allowed" 

Angel looks at the slight girl before him. "After centuries of having no family thinking they all died I have a daughter. A daughter I never knew existed who because of me she has to live this life" he says gesturing to the darkness around them, "this life of darkness" 

"Yet remember she also lives the life of light. She seems to be very well adjusted to her life. I mean she has friends and family and now she has you her father." reminds Buffy 

"Father' sighs Angel, 'Never thought I'd hear that unless you count Dru calling me "daddy". After all of these years I'm surprised I never met her earlier." 

"Maybe the time wasn't right and it is now" reasons Buffy 

Looking admiringly at Buffy, Angel wraps his arms around her waist picking her up he kisses her, "what would I do without your reasoning skills" he asks his forehead against hers. 

Giggling Buffy replies, "You would brood way too much." she kisses him back, "Now put me down' she orders, 'I have to get home. Mom is probably freaking" 

Kissing her one more time Angel puts her back on the ground, "Great do you realize your mother is going to have another thing to hate about me" he groans 

"She'll get over it" replies Buffy as they start walking again towards her house. 

Chapter 8/? 

****

In a house across town***** 

Liena and Luca walk into the house and find everyone milling around drinking beer well all but Amanda who is drinking wine. "Hey guys" greets Luca. 

"Oh good your back' answers Amanda 

Liena goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard. Opening it she takes a swig. Sensing Methos behind her Liena growls demandingly, "why didn't you ever tell me that you knew my father?" 

"Midget I wanted to tell you but they swore me to secrecy" replies Methos his eyes sad 

"Dammit Methos for centuries I have asked you or anyone I could and every time you lied to me. You the one who I always thought I could trust. The closest I ever had to having a father all these years" she turns and puts the bottle down and stalks out of the kitchen to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. 

Heading back into the living room Methos finds everyone staring a him. "What?" he demands 

"She's right Methos you shoulda told her" admonishes Amanda 

"I'm going out" growls Methos picking up his coat he stalks out the door 

"I better go get the paper work settled for tomorrow" sighs Luca heading into his office. 

"I'm off to bed considering someone is making me go to school tomorrow" Richie says glaring at Duncan 

Soon everyone but Luca and Methos are sleeping. 

Chapter 9/? Rated R 

The next morning 

"Liena, Liena' calls a voice awakening the sleeping immortal from a deep sleep. 

"Go way' growls Liena burrowing deeper under the covers 

"Come on Babe rise and shine" sings Luca 

"Drop dead" growls Liena 

"OK if you aren't getting up then I won't play nice" growls Luca he leans down and kisses her neck. Then slips under the covers to join Liena. Slowly he slips his hand under her tank top cupping her breast with one hand then slides the other hand down her stomach into her panties. Lightly he begins stroking her clit. 

Liena's breath catches in her throat at the feel of Luca's fingers touching her. "Luca" she whimpers wiggling to get closer to his hand. "Please" she whimpers 

"Please what?" demands Luca. 

"Please make love to me" begs Liena 

Kissing the nape of Liena's neck Luca rolls her over onto her back and quickly strips her of her panties and tank top then removes his boxers. "I love you Liena' he whispers against her lips. 

"Love you too Luca" replies Liena whimpering at the feel of his hard cock slowly entering her. Liena wraps her legs around his hips urging him to go faster. Grinding their hips against each other the two lovers quickly cum. "God" groans Liena stroking Luca's head and neck softly. 

:Luca looks up at her his blue eyes shiny, "See I told you I'd get you up" 

Grinning mischievously Liena replies, "You did a great job of that" 

"Well seeing you got me up" he replies grinning. He glances at the bedside clock and groans, "You need to get up and get going you and Richie have to be at school in an hour." sighing regretfully Luca pulls out of her. 

Groaning at the loss of him Liena whines, "Do I have to?" 

"Sorry baby but you do" he says standing up he pulls the covers off her, "Now get up." 

"But we were having fun" Liena protests 

"we'll have fun after school" Luca promises pulling Liena to her feet. "Now go shower" he orders. 

Grumbling Liena heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower from the corner of her eye she sees a figure in the mirror. Stunned she yelps in surprise then laughs nervously saying "Only my imagination" getting into the shower she is mutters "God I hate Hellmouths" 

Chapter 10/? 

Forty five minutes later Liena walks out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of combat boots on her feet, a blue crop top and carrying a thigh length brown leather coat. She heads into the kitchen where she finds everyone but Methos sitting at the breakfast table. 

"So do I look like a teenager" she asks them her voice showing slight disgust 

"Yep you do." grins Richie 

"He still sleeping?" she asks of Methos grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel. 

"Yeah he came in at four this morning wasted" says Duncan disgust evident in his voice. 

"Liena you know Methos didn't intentionally lie to you.' points out Amanda, 'He was protecting you." 

"I know' admits Liena, 'Its just the only time as long as I've known him that he has ever lied to me. But I am going to be the responsible adult' Richie snorts. Glaring at him Liena continues, 'And I am going to apologize" she leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs to the immortals bedroom. Quietly she enters the bedroom walking up to his bed knowing he can sense her she stands there waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

"If you want to keep your head then go away" he mutters 

"Meth wake up I wanna talk to you" Liena requests sitting on the edge of his bed 

"What Li?" he groans rolling over 

Rolling her eyes at her childhood nickname she says, "I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you last night. I know you were protecting me all of these years. It just sort of shocked me that you kept something that important from me" 

Methos looks at her and grins sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you the truth. I wanted to but when you were a child you had these fantasies about your father and telling you the truth would have hurt you." 

"Your probably right' sighs Liena with a frown she asks, 'How long had you known Angel is my father?" 

Rubbing his eyes warily he replies, "When we first met you seemed familiar somehow. It wasn't until after I came across Angelus again a few years later then I made the connection' sighing he continues, 'After that I asked Robert and he told me the truth swearing me to secrecy" 

"Why though?" she asks frowning. 

"Its a long story how about we finish this discussion later. You need to get to school" 

"All right' sighs Liena leaning forward she kisses his forehead, "Love you" 

"Love you too. Be good today" 

"I will" Liena promises leaving his room she heads downstairs 

"Ready?" asks Duncan 

"Where's Luca?" asks Liena frowning 

"In his office" replies Joe watching them from the kitchen 

'Back in a sec I'm gonna go say goodbye" she says turning 

"We'll be in the car" calls Amanda 

"And hurry up I don't wanna wait all day" whines Richie 

Heading into the office Liena finds her lover looking over a book, "Hey Luca" she greets with a grin. Chuckling at his concentration on his work. 

"Hey baby" he greets looking up a smiles, "You ready for school?" 

Rolling her eyes Liena replies, "Ready as I'll ever be" 

"You look great" he praises walking over to her 

"Thanks" she replies with a grin as he comes closer to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighs with contentment, "I'll call at lunch" she promises 

"OK.' he says kissing her, 'I'll miss you" he whispers against her lips 

"You better' she replies 

"Don't hurt any of those horny mortals' he warns her 

"I won't love as long as they don't touch me they'll be fine" 

"If they touch you I'LL hurt them" he growls in fierce possesiveness 

Chuckling at the possessiveness in his voice Liena kisses him again, "I love it when you are possessive' she says mischievously. Kissing him she pulls out of his embrace and says "See you at the library after school" turning around she heads out the door she calls back, "Make sure Methos doesn't sleep all day" 

Chuckling Luca replies, "I promise to wake him up. Have fun at school" 

"Yeah right' Liena grumbles as she heads out the front door she stops off in the kitchen and gives Joe a kiss on the cheek. Liena heads out to the car. "Dammit lets get this over with" she growls her features morphing. 

"Liena you need to watch the face" reminds Amanda 

"I know" she sighs 

"Richie make sure if she does do that that she is kept hidden from the mortals until she switches back" advises Duncan 

"I know Mac you've told me hundreds of times" mutters Richie 

"Liena don't get angry when someone misquotes something in history. People tend to get a little defensive when a teen knows more than an adult" puts in Amanda 

"I know Amanda. This sucks I am going to have to sit through a history class with a teacher who only thinks they know everything" she grumbles, 'please I know more history than they do" 

"Uh what about the blood issue?' asks a hesitant Richie, 'what if she does the 'I'm angry and I'm gonna bite you' mode" 

Growling at the reference Liena replies, "I won't go in that mode" 

"Hey I wanna be prepared" snaps Richie 

Turning around to look at the two immortals Amanda says, "Richie if it happens you or Buffy will have to take her straight to the library and call one of us. One of us should be at the house all day. If its really bad you might have to be her source" 

"What?!" protests both of them in disgust just as they pull into the school parking lot. 

Turning off the car Duncan turns to look at them, "Just promise me you two won't try to kill each other?" he requests 

Glaring at each other the two nod their heads 

"OK then lets go meet this principal" Amanda says gracefully getting out of the car. Ending the conversation in the back seat. *

The four immortals walk up to the school somewhat noticing the looks they each are receiving for their looks. Duncan for his dark goodlooks. Amanda for her gorgeous looks. Richie for his fresh faced appeal. Liena for incredible dark beauty. They head into the school Richie grinning at the girls he passes. "Knock it off Richie. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail" mutters Duncan. 

"come on man whats the fun with being here if I can't have some fun" replies Richie as they reach the office. 

"God what have I done in my whole life to deserve this" mutters Liena as they enter the front office. 

"Hello" greets Duncan to the secretary in his most charming voice. "We are here to enroll Liena and Richard James." 

"And you are?" asks the secretary in awe of his looks and charm 

"My name is Duncan MacLeod. This is my wife Amanda we are Liena and Richie's guardians." Mac replies with a grin. 

"OK well fill out this paper work and Principal Snyder will want to meet with." the secretary says handing them the papers. 

Amanda, Duncan, and Richie sit down while Liena paces like a caged tiger. 

"Gee Liena sit down" sighs Richie 

Glaring at the immortal Liena is about to retort when a short balding man with big ears enters the office. Immediately she feels uneasy around him. 

"I'm Principal Snyder" he announces pompously. "Come into my office" he orders 

Glancing at the other three Liena follows him into the office the others following right behind. The little man stares at Liena and Richie with disgust. "I looked for your records not very impressive.' he says coldly. 'Since both of you are new I will give you the short term rules. Never cross me, adults rule the school, and any misbehavior and you are out of here. Clear" 

"Clear" Liena and Richie reply 

"Good. Get out of here" orders Snyder turning his attention to some paperwork before him. 

The three immortals leave the principals office. "God what an ass" mutters Liena to Richie. "Can you believe that they blame highschool students for being asses when they have principals like that" 

"No doubt he's the reason the kids end up disappearing" Amanda reasons 

"Guys I have a bad feeling about Snyder. He's evil" states Liena as they head to the front desk. 

"I doubt it" Amanda remarks 

Liena sighs "I guess we'll see you after school" she says to the two older immortals at the door. 

"Yes we will now be good you two I don't want to have to explain to many odd occurances while we are here darlings" says Amanda as she a Duncan walk away. 

"Hey Richie, Liena" calls a male voice. 

Turning to the voice the two notice Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia walking their way. "Hello" greets Liena. 

"Hey" echoes Richie, "God I can't believe I am in high school again" he whines. 

"I can't believe that I am in high school at all" hisses Liena. 

"So what classes do you have?" asks the excited Willow. 

"Oh Luca arranged it so that either Richie or I are in each of your classes. Or at least nearby." 

"God Buffy why does your boyfriend have psycho ex honey's" whines Cordelia, "First the blond vampire. Then that nutcase whats her face. You. Now this new freak. God how did such a hotty like Angel always fall for freaks" 

"Cordy, honey I think you should lay off Dead Boy" advises Xander, "Before Buffy knocks your teeth in" "Briinnnngggghhhh" the first period bell rings. 

"Time for the long day to begin" groans Buffy dramatically. 

Chapter 12/? 

Liena goes to her first class math with Oz, Willow and Buffy. After an hour an 45 minutes of listening to the teacher discuss the quadratic formula Liena was excited to get out of class. "God how do you deal with that every day" groans Liena. 

Giggling Buffy answers "Its hard but we deal don't we Wil?" 

"You deal?! Gee Buffy I seem to remember doing your work every night" replies Willow. The three girls and Oz head to meet up with everyone else. 

"So Richie how was your first day back in high school?" asks Liena with a grin. 

Looking around at the girls near him Richie answers distractedly, "I have forgotten what high school girls are like" 

"Get your mind out of the gutter" cries Cordelia. 

Liena watches the interaction with amusement when out of the corner of her eye she notices something. Glancing in that direction she momentarily sees a figure standing there watching her then it disappears. Staring at the area where the figure was Liena does not notice everyone is staring at her with concern. 

"You OK?" asks Buffy jarring Liena out of her haze. 

Shaking her head to clear out the images the figure brought on Liena answers, "Uh yeah I just was uh thinking" 

The bell rings signifying the end of break. The teens and the two undercover immortals head to their respective classes. Liena is with Buffy, Xander, and Willow in chemistry while Richie goes with Oz and Cordelia to gym. 

Liena is sitting next to Buffy in class when at that time they get the chance to somewhat talk. 

"Liena?" asks Buffy. 

"Hmm" answers Liena. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Ask me what ever you want I'll try to answer" replies Liena truthfully. 

"Whats it like?" asks Buffy curiosity evident in her voice. 

"Whats what like?" asks Liena confused. 

"To live as long as you have. To see what you have" clarifies Buffy 

Shrugging Liena answers, "I don't know really. I mean I haven't experienced mortality in over 230 years. This is pretty much all I have ever known. I hate the fact that its possible that I'll never be able to die with memories of my life before immortality." 

"But you might be able to regain your mortality though right?" 

"If I get her' Liena says with disgust, 'to recant then yes I will regain mortality." 

"Oh" replies Buffy dropping the subject. Before they know it the bell rings ending second period. 

"On to PE" groans Willow 

"Same with me" answers Liena, "That really sucks cuz the guys said that I can't use my abilities in public." 

"Same with me. Giles says I'm not allowed to use mine either" groans Buffy. 

"I have no strengths so no one can tell me I can't use it" responds Willow. The three girls head into the girls locker room to change. Once they change into their PE clothes they head out to the gym to join the guys. Thirty minutes into class Liena is distracted by another sight from the corner of her eye. Distracted momentarily she doesn't hear the teacher talking to her. 

"Ms. James" calls the teacher insistently. Liena doesn't hear her and Buffy nearby touches her arm and Liena jumps in surprise and goes into defense mode pining Buffy's arm behind her back. 

"Liena" hisses Buffy pulling her arm free. 

Liena notices that everyone is staring at her and that Buffy is in her grasp "Sorry" she apologizes with still some distraction. 

"Ms. James are you alright?" asks the teacher Ms. Allen 

"Yes Ms. Allen sorry about that I was thinking about something else.' Turning to Buffy Liena says, 'Sorry about that Buffy" 

"Its alright Liena. You OK?" she asks 

"Uh yeah I'm fine" answers Liena glancing back to where she saw the figure. "Hope I didn't hurt you" she says apologetically. 

"No you didn't I'm fine" answers Buffy noting Liena's actions. 

The rest of the class Liena is on almost a reflexive mode answering automatically to questions. The bell rings ending the class time. Leaving the locker room the girls head down the hallway. "I've got to go make a phone call" Liena says walking away from them. Buffy and Willow stare at her back when Richie, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia join them in the hallway. 

"Where is Liena?" asks Richie noting the absence of the immortal. 

"She went to make a phone call. You now Buffy that thing that happened in the gym was weird" says Willow 

Hearing that Richie goes on alert, "What happened in gym?" he asks 

"Liena wigged she almost broke my arm" Buffy tells him 

"Dammit. Did she say why?" he asks 

"No she just got distracted then when I touched her arm she twisted it behind my back. She's tough she almost shattered my arm" Buffy tells Richie 

"Damn she almost shattered the Slayers arm that is bad. The Buffster was almost injured" fake cries Xander 

The teens and Richie head to their next class English. A few moments later Liena joins them in the classroom. "Sorry Mr. Jones. I had an emergency to deal with" she says apologetically. 

"That is alright but the rest of the time Ms. James please do not be late. Take a seat Ms. James" instructs the teacher 

Liena sits down next to Buffy. "You OK?" asks Buffy. Liena nods in response her attention on the teacher. 

Through the class Liena tries to keep herself from intervening and drawing attention to the fact that she knows to much for the average teenager. Finally after an hour and 45 minutes the class is over and lunch time is at hand. Once Liena is out of the teachers hearing distance she starts laughing. 

"Whats so funny?" asks Xander 

"What he was teaching. The authors he was talking about where nothing like that" she says 

"Yeah right. Like you really knew them" sniffs Cordelia 

"I knew of them. Methos use to tell me stories about them. Methos told me once that Poe wasn't as depressing as his writings would show. According to Methos he had a great sense of humor" Liena tells them shocking them 

"How old are you Richie?" asks Cordelia as they sit down at a table 

"I was 19 when I was killed. That was 5 years ago. Since then I've been immortal" Richie replies. 

"What about you Liena how old were you when you became immortal?" asks Willow taking a bite of her sandwhich. 

Liena shrugs opening her can of pop she takes a drink, "I'm not really sure, According to my guardians the bitch' she spits out with hate, 'was 17 when she got pregnant so according to the curse I became immortal at 17 on the exact day her life changed." 

"And what day was that?" asks Willow 

"Hello Briainiac the day she got knocked up was the day her life changed" snorts Cordelia 

"Oh that is a nice thing to say Cordelia" snips Xander 

"Hey it's the truth the day I get knocked up would be the day my life would be changed" retorts Cordelia 

Liena shrugs in response "I'm not sure when her life changed no one has told me the details. I guess she's the only one who knows. Not like I care what she thinks. My life is complete with the guys. Speaking of the guys excuse me I have to go make a call" Liena says standing up she leaves the teens behind silent. 

"OK bitter much" states Cordelia staring at the immortals back 

"Oh that's not too bad you should see her when she is really in a crappy mood. She can really vent then. One time she went for over an hour venting over all her angst" Richie tells them 

"Richie how has she reacted to Angel discussions?" asks Buffy with curiousity 

"She wasn't told much about him. All she knew was his name and that he was a souled vampire. As long as I've known her she hasn't gotten as angry when he's mentioned. When her mothers mentioned she gets really angry. I'm not really sure why though." Richie tells them 

Chapter 12/? 

Outside Liena heads to the nearest payphone. Dialing Luca's cell phone she waits for him to answer, "Hey Luca" she greets when he answers 

"Hey Baby how's it going?" asks Luca 

"Get me out of here' she groans 

"Sorry Babe but your stuck" chuckles Luca 

"Where are you?" she asks 

"I'm with everyone meeting with Angel at the mansion" he tells her reluctantly 

"Oh having fun" she asks agitation evident in her voice 

"Yes we are talking history telling stories for Joe" Luca replies excitedly 

"Enjoy. I need to talk to Methos for a sec" she asks hurriedly 

"Sure. You OK Babe" asks Luca with concern 

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Love ya" Liena says 

"Same" he says then Liena waits for Methos to pick up the phone 

"Hey whats up midget" asks Methos 

"Meth somethings not right here. I keep getting this weird feeling that he's around." Liena listens as Methos leaves the room 

"He who?" asks Methos with concern 

"Who do you think!" growls Liena, "Who's the one person I fear Old Man" 

"That's impossible!" stammers Methos 

"You of all people should know that things in this world are not impossible Methos. He's alive" she growls 

"I'll look into it and let you know after school" he promises 

"Methos if he's alive I need to know" Liena says fearfully 

"I'll let you know" Methos promises 

Liena rubs her eyes "Find out soon Methos remember what happened the last time he was around? This time I fear it could go even worse than the last time he was around. He could cause even more havoc than Angelus, Drusilla and Spike put together with Kronos and all the immortals together." 

"I know Liena I'll see what I can find. I'll let you know this afternoon" Methos promises 

"Methos promise me that you won't leave me alone here" begs a tearful Liena. Her heart pounding at the tought of facing her worst nightmare alone. 

"I promise I will never leave you to face him alone. Just like I promised all those years ago you will never face him alone again" Methos says soothingly 

"Please Methos find what you can ask quick as possible" begs Liena 

"I will" Methos promises, "Now you better get back to class" 

"I will. Thanks" Liena says hanging up  On the other end of the phone Methos hangs up and stares thoughtfully outside. Hearing footsteps he turns around and faces Luca. 

"Whats going on?" demands Luca 

Tossing Luca his phone Methos responds disarmingly, "Nothing Luca. Liena just needed some encouragement" 

Luca snorts in disbelief, "Liena need encouragement that's a laugh Methos. She is the toughest person I have ever met" 

Methos walks around Luca back into the room were everyone is sitting talking, "That's all it was Luca. Leave it alone" snaps Methos 

"Whats going on?" asks Angel concerned 

"I've got to go. I'll meet you guys at the library after school." Methos says grabbing his coat he heads out the door. 

"What was that about?" asks Amanda in confusion 

"I'm not sure. Somethings up though for Liena to not tell me what is wrong isn't like her" muses Luca 

"Well they have known each other for so long that they are closer than any of us will ever be with anyone. There is a lot about both of them that is not on record they'll tell us when they want to" Duncan remarks to Luca 

"I know its just something not right. It's a feeling I've got" Luca replies thoughtfully 

*****At the School******

Liena is sitting in studyhall thinking of the days events when she falls asleep. Once asleep she begins to dream. 

Running through a dark cavern her heart pounding in fear. The sound of her feet echoing. 

"Come on out. I won't hurt you…much" sings a dark voice 

She glances back and sees a dark figure behind her. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she screams 

"Because we are connected. We have the same destiny. The same past. Together we can conquer anything" calls the voice 

"I don't want anything to do with you" calls back Liena 

"It doesn't matter child no matter what I will find you" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screams 

Liena wakes up her heart pounding in fear to see Buffy and Willow staring at her in concern. 

"Liena your face" whispers Willow 

Liena touches her forehead to realize that her ridges were visible. Groaning "I've got to get out of here" she stands up hiding her face in the curtain of her hair. 

"Ms. James where are you going" demands the teacher 

Buffy and Willow stand up on either side of Liena. "Mr. Tyler Liena isn't feeling to well. We are going to take her to the nurses office" 

"All right Ms. Summers and Ms. Rosenberg" agrees the teacher. Buffy, Willow and Liena head to the library keeping Liena's ridges from being seen. 

Upon reaching the library Buffy calls out, "Giles we need your help" 

"Buffy you are supposed to be in study hall' calls Giles from the stacks. 

"We would be but we have a little problem" calls Liena 

"And what pray tell would that be" replies Giles exiting the stacks he notices Liena in game face. "Good god" he says shocked, "Next time warn me. Willow go get Richie. Tell his teacher that there is an emergency with his sister" 

Willow nods and rushes out the room 

A few minutes later Richie and Willow enter the library. "Duncan told me that if this happened to call one of them." Richie tells them 

"Richie call Methos. I need Methos" Liena asks tiredly 

"OK" answers Richie he heads into Giles office and calls Methos. A few minutes later he comes out. "Methos will be here in a few minutes" 

Liena nods, "Thanks. You guys go back to class I'll be fine." 

"You sure?" asks Buffy 

"I'm sure" answers Liena heading into the stacks to wait. The others leave Liena and Giles alone to wait for Methos. A few minutes Liena senses Methos enter and greet Giles. 

"She's in the stacks" says Giles 

"Thanks" answers Methos heading up the steps. 

Liena listens to the familiar heart beat of Methos as he comes closer. Methos sits down next to her. "Hey Methos" she greets softly 

"What happened little one?" asks Methos touching her cheek. 

"I fell asleep and had the dream. Like always I awoke with my other side evident" answers Liena leaning into his hand 

"You haven't had that dream for years" replies Methos worriedly. 

"I know. I'm scared Meth what if he is back? He'll destroy me for good this time" she whimpers 

"I won't let him little one. Now feed" orders Methos taking his sword he slices his wrist. Liena brings it to her mouth and digs her fangs into his wrist and feeds. A few seconds later Methos dies and Liena falls into stasis. A few minutes later Methos awakes and removes his wrist from Liena's grasp. Brushing the hair away from her face he kisses her forehead and lays her down. Removing his coat he rolls it up and places it under her head. "Sleep little one" he whispers as he stands up he heads down the stairs to find Giles sitting at the conference reading a book. 

Giles looks up and removes his glasses "How is she?" 

"She's sleeping. Giles I need your help" 

"How can I help you?" asks Giles 

"What I have to tell you cannot be mentioned to the others. Its highly personal and a delicate matter. Plus it is in your expertise" Methos says sitting down 

"In what way?" asks Giles 

"What I have to tell you the others do not know. When Liena was a child a friend of hers was killed because of a demons - I don't know jealousy. This demon prayed on ones like Liena. He starts in their dreams. I thought he was dead but with what Liena just told me indicates that he is not dead." 

"My God! What is this demon?" asks Giles 

Running his hands through his hair in agitation Methos answers, "He's called Kurlec." 

Chapter 13/? 

"The dream master!" stammers Giles 

Methos nods in acknowledgement, "Yes. He appeared in Liena's dreams when she was a little girl. He showed her events from her childhood. Soon he began to become obsessive- he appeared to her when she was awake. He became jealous of her best friend and from what I have learned she doesn't know- he hired some other demons to burn down the house that killed her best friend and his family. Liena was living with them until it was time for her training to begin." 

"Dear God that must have been terrible for her" states Giles 

"It was Giles. After it happened I was granted temporary custody of her. For months he terrorized her with dreams of what had happened and what was going to happen. It got so bad she stopped sleeping. For days on in she stayed awake and whenever she dozed off she would wake up screaming bloody murder. Out all the things I have ever done the sound of her waking and screaming like that is on my list of haunting things" Methos shivers at the memories 

"How did the dreaming end?" asks Giles 

Standing up Methos walks to the nearest bookcase, "From what I was told Kurlec was killed. This afternoon after Liena called I contacted a few people who confirmed her fears." 

"Kurlec is alive" states Giles 

"Yes he is. He was resurrected for some purpose. I'm not sure what- could be anything- to torture Liena to even go after the Slayers. I'm not sure. My sources were not very informative." 

Giles thoughtfully pinches the bridge of his nose, "Well I don't know Kurlec that well. There are few people who would' he stops at a thought, 'the only one I can think of who could tell us is Angel" 

"NO" says Methos harshly, 'Liena wouldn't want me to tell even you. She definitely wouldn't want the others to know. Especially Angel and Luca. If you help me with this I will tell you anything you need to know to extend your demon and immortal knowledge" 

Blinking at the harsh tone of the immortal before Giles nods in agreement, "All right I won't tell them" 

"Thank you Giles. And I mean what I said anything" 

"You really care for that girl don't you?" muses Giles 

Glancing up at the stacks Methos answers, "She's the closest I'll ever get to having a child" 

"Sometimes I think that about Faith and Buffy. They are a big enough challenge for me to swear off having children" he chuckles 

"So lets get to work" suggests Methos 

Giles stands up as he heads to a bookcase he stops in his tracks as a thought comes to him, "Methos what do you know of the Kalderash gypsies?" 

Methos shrugs "I know some. I lived with them for a while so did Duncan. Why?" 

"What do you know about curses?" asks Giles in interest 

"Some. I know other immortals who know more. Why do you ask?" asks Methos curiously 

"I know what you can help me with" states Giles 

"What?" inquires Methos 

"Angel's curse" answers Giles 

"What about it?" questions Methos 

"Do you think you could help Willow and I find a way to remove the happiness clause? I mean with Liena being his daughter there could be a danger with that clause still being intact." 

"Sure. How about when this is over we look into it?" suggests Methos 

Giles nods in agreement, "So lets get to work" The Watcher and Immortal set to work researching the dream demon Kurlec. A few hours later the two researchers look up to realize that the bell signifying the end of school had rung. 

"Well the kids should be here soon" says Giles standing up and streching 

Methos feels the familiar buzz of an Immortal reaching for his sword he stands up, "It could be right now" he watches the doorway as Richie enters with his hand under his coat. 

"Hey Old Man. Why are you here? I would have thought you and Liena left hours ago" says Richie sitting down at the table picking up a book on demons 

"I'm researching and Liena is sleeping" he answers taking the book away from the younger immortal. 

"She's asleep. Lucky" whines Xander 

Looking at the teen with a faint smile Methos replies, "She's in a deep sleep" 

"Oh like vampires get" nods Willow 

"Yes" answers Methos smiling at the red head. 

"Don't you kids have homework to do?" asks a distracted Giles 

"We were hoping Liena would help us with the history homework" says Cordelia 

"She would if she was awake. She'll help you when she wakes up" replies Methos 

"Can't you wake her?' whines Xander, 'Just pull the I'm an adult line" 

Methos and Richie chuckle, "Dude never wake her up from her sleep time. She vamps on you and if she's not quite aware she'll bite you" remarks Richie. 

"Geez what is with vamps and their sleeping habits. I mean its not like they need any beauty sleep" states Cordelia as she files her nails. 

"Rude much?" mutters Buffy 

"Hey you gotta admit vampires aren't the worlds most good looking immortals" says Cordelia 

"Uh Cordy do we have to remind you that you practically drooled over Angel before you found out he was a vampire?" asks Buffy in a sweetly false voice as she rolls her eyes at the others. 

"Whatever" answers Cordelia 

For the next hour the teens and Richie do their homework and Methos and Giles research. Up in the stacks Liena awakens to realize her surroundings. "Damn it" she groans sitting up. 

Down on the floor Buffy looks up when she hears the groan, "She's awake" she announces before returning to her work 

Liena exits the stacks and walks down the stairs, "How long was I out?" she asks wearily 

"Over three hours" answers Methos looking at his watch 

"Yeah you got to miss half the day of fun book learning" jokes Xander 

"Gee ain't that a shame" yawns Liena. Looking over the books infront of Methos she asks in German, "What are you doing?" 

"Researching Kurlec" he answers back 

"He's back" she asks fearfully 

Putting the bookmarker in its place Methos looks at Liena a serious look on his face, "I'm afraid so Liena" he answers back in German 

"How?" she asks fearfully 

"Someone resurrected him" replies Methos 

"Why?!" inquires Liena panic evident in her voice 

"I'm not sure we are looking into it" he responds softly 

Liena just looks at him sadly then nods. Glancing at Buffy Liena asks, "Buffy do you want to spar?" 

"You up for it?" she asks 

"Yeah I am" replies Liena with a tired grin 

"Liena try not to hurt her too much" requests Methos without looking up from his book. 

"I won't" smirks Liena 

"Then lets get it on" replies Buffy with a grin. The two girls circle each other checking out each others weak spots. Buffy throws the first punch which Liena dodges. Soon the two are dodging blows to each other left and right. Within 15 minutes of their sparring Liena is again distracted by a figure in her peripheral vision and she takes a hit to the stomach surprising all in the room. 

"Oohf" grunts Liena holding her side, "Nice hit" she tells Buffy while trying to regain her composure. 

"You OK?" asks the concerned Watcher 

"Yeah its just been awhile since anyone has hit me" Liena straightens up then groans, "Damn it" she clutches her side in pain. 

"You OK?" asks the worried Slayer 

"Oh yeah I'm fine but you broke my rib" replies Liena stunning Richie and Methos 

"wow Buffy you just did something few mortals have ever done" says an impressed Methos 

"What?" questions Buffy 

"You broke my rib" answers Liena as she sits down, "But it should heal pretty quick" The sewer enterance opens and in comes Angel, Luca, Duncan, and Amanda. "Hey guys" greets Liena 

"OK what just happened?" inquires Luca as he rushes to his girlfriends side 

"Buffy and Liena were sparring and Buffy broke Liena's rib" answers the calm and composed Cordelia as she sits there filing her nails. 

"You OK babe?" demands Luca 

"I'm fine" replies Liena 

"How in the world did Buffy break Liena's rib. No mortal has done that" says Amanda in surprise 

"I got distracted" answers Liena softly wincing slightly as she remembered the figure watching her from the shadows. The anger radiating off it. 

"You zoned" supplies Xander 

Glaring at the mortal Liena growls, "I did not zone' turning back to Luca's concerned gaze Liena says, 'I'm fine. I was just distracted I thought I saw something moving in the shadows. Besides I'm all healed" she announces demonstrating by hitting herself in the ribs. Without wincing she says, "See I'm fine." 

Chapter 14/? 

Sensing Liena's need to change the topic Methos looks at the new arrivals "So what have you found out about the plans for this town?" 

"There wasn't much we found. We called in markers and found out little. Seems like they want to keep this a major secret. But Angel did find out something interesting" Luca tells them 

"what did you find?" asks Methos 

"I'm not sure if its true but I heard that someone resurrected the demon Kurlec" Angel informs them 

"Are you sure Kurlec has been resurrected?" demands Liena paling at the mention of the name. She glances at Methos and sees he too is shaken by the notion 

"Thats what I was told' answers Angel. Looking closely at his daughter he sees her anger and fear, 'Why? Do you know him?" he asks curiously 

"I know of him" answers Liena shrugging dismissively 

"Uh OK who is Kurlec?" questions Buffy in confusion looking at her Watcher. 

"Kurlec is a demon who appears to someone in their dreams. He stalks their dreams. After a while he becomes bored with dream stalking and begins to go after his victim when they are awake. Usually his victim is driven to insanity and commits suicide" Giles tells her. 

"Nasty demon. Now how do I find him and how do I kill him" demands Buffy 

"There is a story that I read as a young man about Kurlec and his disappearance,' continues Giles ignoring his Slayer, 'the story goes that Kurlec became obsessed with a young girl. He terrorized this girl and she never gave up fighting" 

"Bad demon he deserves to die" states Buffy cheerily. 

Looking over at Methos Liena senses his thoughts to mention her past. Her eyes momentarily flash gold as if to say "NO" 

Just then the library doors open "Hello luvs" a British voice greets. They all turn to see a peroxide blond man and a dark haired woman. 

Hearing that voice Liena freezes in recognition 

"Spike Dru what are you doing here" growls Angel 

"Ohh look Spikey its Daddy. The stars are singing that there are ones like us' she sighs then says in confusion, 'the stars say they are like us yet so different.' she smiles slightly then asks "Spike can we have a tea party" 

"Not now ducks" Spike replies patting her hand, "So peaches how's it going" 

Liena comes out of her frozen state then groans "Why me? Why why why" she asks hitting her head on the table in frustration. 

They all look over at the girl banging her head on the table, "You know banging your head on a table can cause brain damage.' says Xander they all glare at him. 

"Well you should know" snickers Cordelia 

"Why does he have to show up' groans Liena, 'whenever he appears I have to die I hate dying it hurts" 

"Spikey its her" says Dru dreamily, "Its the one from Prague. The one who saved us" 

They all look at Liena who shrugs "Hey I was whacked. Hello Dru' she says sweetly, 'Spike" she growls 

"OK does anyone see the major irony?" asks Xander. They all look at him in confusion. "Think about it. Dead Boy's' Angel growls threateningly, 'Angel's daughter from his mortal life shows up and now his children from his immortal life show up. Now they can have an unhappy family reunion. I for one would not want to be apart of this family reunion" They all glare at Xander. 

"Well well Liena. Still torturing mortals?" Spike asks innocently 

Sensing the mortals gazes on her she sifts uncomfortably, "Shut up Spike" she hisses 

"OK should we be worried" asks Willow slightly panicked 

Methos sensing his friend's distress approaches the vampires "Leave it alone Spike or I will let her torture you and trust me she's good at it" 

"Being related to Dead Boy probably helps" mutters Xander 

Glaring at the mortal teen Liena replies "Be careful or I might come out of retirement from mortal torturing and use you for practice." 

"Uh can we get off the topic of torturing please. I do have better things to do" Amanda says 

"Yes lets' agrees Buffy looking at Spike and Drusilla, 'What are you two rejects doing here" 

"Slayer do you always insult your guests" asks Spike his eyebrow quirking as he talks 

"Only with you two loons" replies Buffy. 

"These books have power Spikey. I don't like these books" whines Drusilla 

The immortals look at the mortals in confusion. 

"Dru's nuts" comments Buffy 

"Don't insult Dru" snarls Spike 

"I can insult her anytime I want," snaps Buffy. 'Besides she keeps cheating on you" 

"Yeah last time with your boyfriend" growls Spike 

"Oh you are so dust" snaps Buffy advancing towards the blond vampire 

"Buffy Spike SHUT UP.' yells Angel 'You Spike over there' points Angel. 'Buffy you sit there. Spike there is no fighting in the library. Buffy stop provoking him. And can we please stay off the topic of my Angelus exploits." 

"Wow Dead Boy just yelled" says Xander. Turning to Willow he asks, "Has Dead Boy ever yelled?" 

"I don't think so" replies Willow, "And I'd advise you to stop calling him Dead Boy." she says noticing the look Angel is giving Xander. 

"Now can we please find out the reason our guests are here" says Giles wiping off his glasses wearily. 

"Geez you guys make those two sound normal" Liena mutters looking at Methos and Duncan. 

"Why are you here Spike" asks Angel wearily 

"Would you believe that Dru and I came by just to say hi peaches" asks Spike 

"No" retorts Buffy crossly 

"Spikey I don't like the mean Slayer" whines Dru. "Can I eat her" she asks pouting 

"Sorry pet but I think Peaches wouldn't like that" replies Spike smirking 

"Spike out with it why are you here" demands Angel 

"There's someone new in town. Out for blood of any kind. Already took out two lairs" Spike announces his eyes showing some sadness. 

"Why would you care?' demands Liena, 'Last time I saw you were trying to kill all the kids in an orphanage" 

Spike glares at Liena and answers, "Because sister dearest the one doing the killing is someone that you might be familiar with" 

"I'm familiar with a lot of people." replies Liena. "And don't call me sister dearest" she growls as an after thought. 

"He's a mean man. He's evil more than Spikey or Daddy" muses Drusilla twirling around in circles, "He wants to destroy you" Dru says looking at Liena almost sympathetically. 

[ Onto Parts 15 to 20][3]

[ Home][4]

[ Return to Crossover Page][5]

Email: [ inquisitive1@angelfire.com][6]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurseindex.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse0to6.html
   [3]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse15to20.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [5]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/Crossoverfanfic.html
   [6]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



	3. The Curse 15 to 20

# Parts 15 to 20

[Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
[Back][3]  


Chapter 15/? 

Suddenly Xander's mouth drops open and he wordlessly stares at the doorway to the library. The others all follow his gaze to find Liena standing there in black leather pants a blue tank top that shows off her pierced navel. They all roll their eyes at the reaction Xander has. (Smack) "Ow' cries Xander grabbing his arm, glaring at Cordelia he asks, 'What was that for?" 

"You pig' shrieks Cordelia 

"Be glad Angel's too far away from you Xander I think he'd do a lot worse' remarks Buffy, 'And if I'm not mistaken so would Methos, Duncan, Luca, and so would I." 

"Hell everyone would" growls Angel glaring at the teen for his reaction to his daughter 

"Honey?" asks Luca chuckling 

"Huh?" grunts Liena distractedly 

"Where are your shoes?" he asks walking over to his girlfriend 

Liena looks down frowning thoughtfully then looks up sheepishly, "I can't remember" 

Wrapping his arms around her he picks her up and kisses her, "I'll go look for them-' he says putting her down, 'I swear sometimes I'd think you'd forget where your head was if I wasn't around" he laughs walking out the door 

"Lets not have that happen shall we?" grins Duncan at the immortals sheepish look. she shrugs in response and sits down 

Methos suddenly groans, "OK Liena when did you get your navel pierced?" 

Liena chews on her lip thoughtfully, then smiles mischievously, "When I got my last tattoo" 

Methos sighs, "I don't even want to know where it is" 

"Like I'm gonna tell you Old Man" retorts Liena with a secretive grin 

"Tell Methos what?" asks Luca entering the room carrying her boots 

"Where her tattoo is" answers Amanda with a grin having a guess to where it is. Luca chuckles at the memory of the night she got the tattoo and the piercing. 

"I wanna know" whines Xander eliciting a growl from Angel and a glare from Luca and a smack from both Cordelia and Buffy. "Hey. Watch it" cries Xander 

"You know pet I would like to know too" remarks Spike with a grin receiving the same reaction from Luca and Angel plus the additional one from Drusilla 

"Lets just say its somewhere neither of you are gonna ever see" replies Luca pulling Liena onto his lap he kisses her neck. 

"I got it" cries Willow excitedly from the computer, receiving a laugh from everyone. "What?" she asks confused. 

"Nothing Willow" answers Buffy still chuckling 

Shrugging Willow returns to the table with the printouts and hands them over to Amanda. 

"Where did you see these people?" Amanda asks the vampire looking over the blue prints. 

"Dru and me where downstairs. I saw them briefly" he replies lighting up a cigarette 

"OK' Amanda says surveying the blue prints, 'Liena I think we can..." 

"She isn't listening" snickers Methos nodding his head at the two immortals seriously making out then he changes into his 'I'm older so take me serious mode' "Pay attention Liena. This could save your ass" 

Liena pulls away from Luca and shrugs still watching his face as she talks to Methos, "Why? You know I always get the job done- Not like I'm gonna die Old Man" she reminds 

"Fine then don't whine if you get shot- I know how much you hate dying" retorts Methos angry over his long time friends reaction. 

"Damn I hate dying" she replies darkly 

Buffy sighs "Your telling me- It really bites-' realizing she's going to get a reaction from Spike, 'One word Rollerboy and I will tie your sorry ass outside at dawn" she glares at the vampire 

"OK luv but your the one who left it open" grins Spike 

"Drownings a picnic compared to how I've died" grumbles Liena 

"Yeah well out of all of you I think I've died the most times and in the worst ways" says Methos 

Amanda snorts in disgust, "Considering how old you are Old Man its not a surprise" 

"Out of all your deaths what was your worst ones?" asks Willow 

"Shot for my first death" Richie says morosely 

"Um I would definitely have to say first death" says Duncan looking lost in thoughts 

Methos smacks the Scot, "Hey no memories- I would have to say first death considering I can't remember all of them" 

"The time I fell off a building during one of my jobs" adds Amanda, "Hey I lost the jewelry I had stolen" she whines causing everyone to laugh 

"The day Peaches killed me" growls Spike 

Broodingly Angel stares at his childe, "I said sorry- but I'd say when Darla killed me" 

"Getting shot" replies Luca 

Liena shrugs "Lets see for me it could be all those but I would say my best death was the sixties" she tells them with a glazed look in her eyes 

"OK how could you have a good death" questions Cordelia confused 

Groaning Xander replies, "Cordy honey it was the 60s what was happening in the 60s?" 

"Besides bad fashion?' she shrugs, 'I dunno unlike pretty much everyone in this room I wasn't even born yet" They all but Liena and Drusilla roll their eyes 

"Hello Cordy what is the topic your mother told you to never do?" asks Buffy 

"Wearing white after labor day?" says Cordelia. They all groan, "What that's what she always warned me against" 

Chapter 16/? 

Suddenly a sharp distressing cry is heard coming from Drusilla then a low threatening growl from Liena as she gets up and starts pacing, "Dru stay the fucking hell out of my head" causing the others to go on alert, "I really hate it when people get into my thoughts" she mutters watching warily as she paces angrily as the thoughts she just received replayed. The pain and anger radiating from the thought giver pounding her skull relentlessly causing Liena to growl in anger and Drusilla because of her brief foray into Liena's thoughts to whimper in pain. 

"Damn what the 'ell was that?" demands Spike comforting the whimpering Drusilla, "What the 'ell did she do to Dru?" growls Spike angrily 

"Dru got into her head and saw things she wasn't meant to see" answers Methos leaning forward, "Things some would say visions but they aren't. They're thoughts that someone projects to Liena." 

"Whatever Drusilla saw would have to be powerful and filled with even more hate and pain then she's ever seen or even given" points out Giles 

"I'm not really sure what they are like- I know she has had them for years.' Methos stops thoughtfully staring at the immortal teen as she stares off into space. Methos continues knowing that Liena is off in her own world trying to block out the thoughts careening in her mind, 'When she was a child she would wake up screaming- nobody could ever get her to tell what they were about. All I know is that she has learned to watch them with a critical eye to keep herself in control. The sound of her screaming after one of those dreams to this day terrifies me" 

"What are the dreams?" asks Angel confused 

"The dream taker" mumbles Drusilla 

"You mean Kurlec?!" demands an angry Angel 

"Yes. Somehow he was fixated on her when she was a child- before Luca became her guardian he disappeared. Her dreams pretty much ended. But she still would flash back on them and wake up screaming" 

"She never told me about Kurlec entered her dreams" remarks Luca staring sadly at his lover 

"Liena has always been somewhat of a loner- the only reason I knew about them was because I was around her when she had the dreams." sighs Methos 

"But I thought no one could defeat Kurlec?" asks the confused Slayer 

"I was the legend-' replies Liena her voice saddened by the memories. She glances at the others and looks away, "Like Giles mentioned he became obsessed with a mortal' she sighs then laughs bitterly, 'ironic huh the one he was obsessed with the one he believed was mortal who outlived him" 

Buffy stares thoughtfully at the immortal before her, "So you were the one that got away" 

Liena chuckles "Oh yeah not like I got far away' she growls, 'God right now I could use a bottle of vodka' she receives a glare from Luca and Methos, 'I know I swore I wouldn't drink while on the Hellmouth- God you two are paranoid- its not like I'm going to go psycho on anyone's ass just because I get drunk" 

"You shouldn't be drinking its a bad addiction" admonishes Willow 

Liena chuckles and replies, "I think you should be more worried about Kurlec's addictions then mine. Mine will only get myself killed- And gee I'll just return" she says sarcastically 

"And Kurlec's obsession would be?" asks Giles 

Liena sighs "Power, anger, hate- the normal,' growling momentarily at Methos she says, 'How the Hell did I let you talk me into giving up all my addictions" 

"How many times do I have to remind you that an immortal has a worst time giving up any sort of addiction than a mortal.' he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a bag of jelly beans, 'this should tide you over for a while" 

Liena rips open the bag downing a handful of jelly beans before continuing, "I know sad I can't even have an addiction that would kill a mortal" 

"You know what happens" admonishes Methos 

"What happens?" asks Angel in confusion 

Luca looks at Liena's father, "Unlike other immortals her addiction becomes too strong. Hell it took up 5 years after Woodstock to get her too stop using- her body craved it too much. Yet the weird thing is that she never has had a strong reaction to alcohol" 

Spike snickers, "Probably something else she inherited from good ole dad" 

"Cool you were at Woodstock?" asks an excited Willow 

"Yeah but don't bother asking me what it was like most of the time I was either drunk or stoned.' she frowns, 'Or both" 

"Or screwing every guy in sight" mutters Richie 

"I heard that" growls Liena, "If you wanna keep your head avoid any comments about my sex life" suddenly Liena resumes her pacing, 'Kurlec will be a lot harder to stop. He most likely has gained more power" suddenly Liena clutches her head in pain and growls while Drusilla shrieks in pain. As fast as it happened it ended. Looking over at Drusilla Liena says, "You might want to sedate Drusilla" 

Spike looks up from his position on the floor comforting Dru, "No way mate- that's not going to happen" 

Liena shrugs, "Suit yourself but by the end of the day you'll be wishing you had. Besides if you sedate her she'll forget the things she's seen a lot faster. Otherwise" Liena trails off 

"Otherwise what?!" demands Spike 

Liena looks sadly at the two vampires, "Dru will want to do what I have wanted to do many times in the past when faced with these thoughts and memories.' she pauses then finishes, 'final death" Liena walks towards the window on the balcony and stares outside leaving the others absorbing the knowledge. 

"Spike Liena is correct. I would sedate Dru if I were you' advises Methos, 'I have seen what this type of psychic connection can do to someone- especially when they receive the same disturbing images as Liena does they have a tendency to be suicidal" 

"But there isn't anything powerful to sedate a vampire" points out Willow 

Methos smiles at the witch, "After over 200 years of having to sedate Liena I have learned that there is a way to sedate a vampire. I sedated her vampire half one time but left her human half awake.' turning to Giles he asks, 'I'll need some herbs" 

"There are some in my office and Willow has some" Giles leads Methos into his office. The others stay seated talking and contemplating what they had heard. A moment later a person appears at the library door. 

"I'm looking for Adam Pearson" he announces 

"That's me" answers Methos coming out of the office. The messenger hands him the envelope and walks out. "These must be the pictures I asked Joe for" he muses a loud opening the envelope he pulls out a bunch of pictures and gasps in surprise. 

"What Methos?" demands a worried Duncan looking at his friend 

"I called in a favor to Joe to get some pictures of who is around. The Immortals around are the ones that can never win the game." 

"So whose around?" asks Amanda looking at the pictures she gasps then calls, "Liena get your ass down here there's something you might want to see." 

"Coming' Liena calls walking down the steps, 'What Amanda I was having a good sulking moment" she growls at the blonde Immortal 

Rolling her eyes Amanda replies, "You can continue it after you check this out" she hands the pictures to Liena whose eyes grow round with surprise 

"God damnit what is with my ex's not staying dead" she growls 

"It kind of doesn't help that you have pretty much slept with every Immortal there is" reminds Amanda 

"First I haven't slept with every Immortal- I never slept with Duncan, Methos or Richie. At least not sober enough to remember. Second all of these guys were mortal that last time I saw them" 

"So now they are vampires pet" muses Spike holding the catatonic Drusilla 

"Great just what we need Liena's ex's as vampires- like they already weren't wacked to begin with" groans Richie 

"Richie if you want to keep your head another day I'd advise you not to provoke her anymore" cautions Methos from the doorway 

"So like Deadboy you attract insane lovers who end up vampires" says Xander receiving glares from everyone 

"Watch it" advises Methos noticing the look on Liena's face, 'Amanda why don't you and Liena go see if you can find anything.' he turns to Spike, 'This is the best for her." he says motioning to Drusilla. Spike nods in consent 

Suddenly Liena growls rage evident and Drusilla begins to shriek in terror. Clutching her head Liena brings herself under control. Looking up she sees the mortals looking at her fearfully. Sighing warily she looks over to Spike and Dru. Spike is holding her still as Methos sedates her. Rubbing her forehead she says, "Amanda we better get going. We don't have much longer" Amanda nods and stands up grabbing her bag as she goes. 

"Liena- be careful" warns Luca. 

"I know" she walks out the library doors without a glance behind her 

"Amanda- if you find anything of importance return here as soon as possible. Try to keep together. God knows what kind of trouble she could get into. After all we are on the Hellmouth" Methos advises. 

The two female Immortals leave the library. Giles turns to Buffy, "I think its time for you to patrol- If you meet up with Faith then stay together" 

"Right Boss' jokes Buffy, she turns to Angel, 'You staying with Spike and Dru?" 

"Yes- Got to keep them from feeding off anyone" Angel comments, "Besides something tells me both of them are going to need my help" he says sadly watching his two children. "be careful Buff" he tells her taking her hand 

Buffy nods kisses him and picks up her stake then heads towards the door 

Methos looks up from his research and says, "Duncan I think it would be wise if you accompanied the Slayers. After all if our kind is here then they won't hesitate to kill her" Duncan nods in agreement and stands up grabbing his coat 

Buffy looks at him with protest, "Look I don't need a baby-sitter" 

"Lass Methos is correct. If I don't go you won't know if someone is Immortal- After all don't you have the 'I can't kill humans' clause. You won't be able to tell if who you are fighting is human or Immortal. Unlike vampires we blend in with humans" 

"Buffy just listen to them- they are your elders" sighs Giles frustrated at his Slayers reluctance 

"Fine" agrees Buffy stomping out of the library leaving Duncan to sigh warily at the night ahead 

"MacLeod?" calls Angel. The Scot looks at the vampire in acknowledgment. Angel stares at the Immortal then says, "Watch her back- because if anything happens to her I'll kill you" Duncan nods then follows the teen out. 

******

Outside******* 

Liena and Amanda are heading towards the vampire headquarters. "Amanda' calls Liena 

Amanda stops in here tracks, "Yes?" she answers 

"I want you to do me a favor" 

"sure anything" replies Amanda 

"When we get the book I want you to grab it and run. I'll take care of the others. After all we wouldn't want an Immortal to become a vampire" she comments 

Amanda nods her head in agreement, "Just promise me you'll get out of there as fast as possible. Methos and Luca and now your father will all be clamoring for my head" she jokes with a grin 

Liena smiles back and responds, "I will. If I don't make it back there then I'm probably just keeping a low profile. Tell them they won't have to worry unless I don't check in by morning' they continue on their way, 'Amanda?" Liena asks 

"Hmm" 

"I need some advice" 

"Shoot- problems with Luca" 

"No. Things with us are always great' she remarks, 'Its about this whole having a father thing" 

"What's wrong with that? Its something you've always wanted- what all of us have wanted" Amanda sighs wistfully. "I remember as a child I wondered who my father was. But then when I was told that most Immortals are foundlings I knew I'd never find out who my father was or my mother" 

"When I was mortal that's all I wanted to know but when I found out I was going to live forever because my mother couldn't keep from fucking then I realized I didn't want to know her. But for some reason I always felt more in need of knowing my father- but know that I've meet him I feel like..." she trails off 

"You feel kind of like you are betraying Methos" summarizes Amanda 

"Stupid huh?' laughs Liena 

"No its not. I mean he has been the closest to having a father for so long. Your attached to him. But remember Methos loves you he wouldn't see you wanting to get to know Angel or even loving him to be a betrayal. After all you two do adore each other. Get to know Angel that's what Methos would want for you" 

"Thanks Amanda" Liena says with a grin as the two head to the building 

****Back in the Library*****

Methos is looking out the window his mind clouded with worry for the child he raised. "Be careful Liena" he thinks to himself, "You need to come back to us. Amanda you better watch out for her" 

Across the room Angel is thinking the same thing. "God after 200 years of thinking I had no children and would never have any I have one. One who is cursed to live like me. Goddamnit Cass you cursed our daughter to this life. Why though didn't you tell me about her? Hell why did you leave me? Liena please be careful- I need to get to know you- I can't lose you before I know you" 

"Uh guys we have a problem" says a nervous Willow looking up from the book she is reading. Her eyes showing fear. 

"Yes Willow?" replies Giles putting his book down he looks at the hacker. The others look at the hacker expectantly 

"Kurlec has a mission here. Its not only to do some major Hellmouth damage but to also finish his creation.' she looks up at them and says softly, 'Liena is his creation. According to this his creation is the only one to survive his manipulations." 

Giles sighs thoughtfully rubbing his forehead, "And what will happen to his creation?" 

Willow looks at the book scanning the passage she continues, "According to this his creation in his eyes is the only one worthy to be his equal thus making his creation his mate- for life. The other factors that lead to his decision is his creations willingness to kill- a mortal" 

"Well you guys said Liena doesn't feed off mortals so would she kill one?" Giles asks Methos and Luca. 

"No she wouldn't. Its the one thing she fears- to kill a mortal" answers Luca turthfully. 

"Well that's a load off my mind" sighs Xander 

Methos, Luca, Angel, Richie, and Spike all sense a presence. Looking up Methos is shocked to find his worst enemy standing there- Kassandra. "You are right yet you are wrong" the woman says softly her gaze on Methos 

"What do you mean?" demands Angel 

"Kassandra what are you doing here?" Methos inquires warily watching the red haired Immortal 

Kassandra enters the room, "You forget Methos the child has two sides" she comments 

The Immortal stares at his ex slave and remembers, "and her otherside holds no value for human life. That side has no control" 

"Yes but you forget Liena has control over her other side." reminds Methos 

"Do you forget that like a normal demon her other side can be provoked- and it will be" she announces to the shock of the room 

Chapter 17/? 

*****Other side of town*****

Liena and Amanda reach the building that Spike mentioned. "Remember once in grab a quick look aroundAmanda- and run- I'll keep them distracted" Liena whispers. The two Immortals quietly enter the building. Once inside Liena feels the air crackling around her the energy pulsing through her body. Slowly the two head to the office keeping alert for hostiles. 

"Liena we are here" whispers Amanda entering. Once inside they split one heading to the vault the other the desk. Quickly Amanda breaks into the vault. "Got it" she whispers triumptantly as she rifles through it. At that moment the two Immortals sense another nearby. "Found something" she whispers holding up a piece of paper. Liena makes it out to be a list of names. 

Glancing at the door Liena whispers urgently, "Amanda get out the window now" Amanda nods and heads towards the window stopping briefly to stuff the paper into her pocket. 

"Be careful Liena" she tells the girl 

Liena nods then suddenly the door slam opens and in rushes three vampires. "Run" she orders the turning her attention to the incoming vampires she hears Amanda break the window open and jump out. The vampires rush Liena who fights back staking two then watching helplessly as more enter. 

Amanda looks back briefly to see Liena fighting, "Be careful" she whispers before disappearing into the night 

Liena fighting hard senses a more powerful force enter the room. Looking up she sees her worst nightmare- Kurlec standing beside ....her mother. Momentarily shocked Liena is captured by the vampires. 

"Well well well.' muses Cassandra with glee, 'what do we have here?" she asks walking towards Liena. Stopping before the restrained girl she touches her face, "Such a beautiful face' she sighs regretfully, 'I once knew a man who was as beautiful as you. He had such dark eyes they were beautiful eyes" she looks over at Kurlec, "well darling ready for some fun" 

"Quite ready' he laughs moving towards Liena who stares at him, 'your eyes are so full of hate and what is that?' he sighs, 'fear. Boys its time to move" he says to the vampires holding her. Suddenly Liena feels a sharp pain in the back of her head then she descends into darkness 

******Back at the Library*****

"So you are saying that Liena will revert to her vampiriac behavior?" questions Giles 

"Yes' responds Kassandra, 'its her basic nature taking over" 

"Who are you?' asks Willow, 'I know whatever you are is powerful and for me to feel it is an amazing feat" 

"My names Kassandra. I'm a healer. Like Methos and Richie I am Immortal" 

"How are all of you people Immortal?" asks Cordelia in confusion 

"I am because Methos,' she glares at him hatefully, 'captured my village over 3 thousand years and made me his slave" 

"Get over it Kassandra. Its over and done with" Methos says angrily 

"Its never over with Old Man until I have your head" she answers scornfully 

"We can talk about who gets whose head when this is over" interceeds Richie at that moment the immortals all look to the door way to see Amanda 

"Hey Kassandra. What are you doing here?" she asks in confusion seeing the red haired Immortal 

"She's here because of Liena" answers Richie 

"Oh. Well I got something" she says handing the paper over to Giles 

"Where's Liena?" asks Angel worry showing in his features and voice 

Amanda shrugs, "Not sure we seperated. Last I saw she was taking out a bunch of vampires. She said she might lay low for a while but she'll check in" 

"Somethings not right' mutters Luca, 'thats not like Liena to not tell either of us thats her plan." he says looking at Methos 

"Yeah well you know her she's stubborn" reminds Methos 

"Spikey' whines a sleepy Dru, 'I'm hun.." she stops and lets out a painful grunt 

They all look over and see Drusilla's nose bleeding her eyes glazed over not seeing them. "Dru' Spike asks worriedly returning to his loves side, 'What the hell? This is impossible. What is going on?" he demands looking over at the others holding Dru 

"My God' stammers Giles, 'Its almost as if...." he trails off 

"Did something weird happen between Liena and Drusilla?" asks Kassandra 

"Yes' answers Methos, 'Drusilla got into Liena's mind. She experienced the same thoughts as Liena" 

"Thats not good' sighs Kassandra. 

"Why?" demands Spike 

"Because Drusilla is manifesting what ever is happening to Liena' Kassandra tells them, 'by getting into Liena's head that created a mental connection." 

"Well by the looks of it Liena is getting hit...hard" Richie adds 

"We are in for more trouble if thats true." a voice says from the bookshelves 

They all look to see a short reddish haired man standing there. "Whistler what the hell is going on??" demands Angel walking towards him. 

"Angel my man the kid will be all right. She's a fighter she always has been" Whistler calmly tells the irrate vampire before him. 

"Whistler how long have you known that Liena is my daughter?"growls Angel looming over the demon. 

Whistler stares at Angel and answers without batting an eyelash, "I was there when she was born" 

Chapter 18/? 

******Underground in a cavern*******

"Wake up little girl" sings a female voice 

Opening her eyes Liena sees the one person she had never thought she'd see...her mother. "What do you want?" she growls 

"OH I don't know we all want many things.' Cassandra giggles, 'like him' she says pointing to this blonde haired man with ice blue eyes, 'he wants MacLeod's head. Or him he wants Amanda's head,' she points to this dark haired man, 'But I want Angelus and the Slayer, Kurlec though wants you" 

"Stay away from them" Liena growls straining against the shackles holding her arms above her head. "Go one step near them and I will rip your head off" she threatens 

"Aww poor little girl thinks she can beat me" laughs Cassandra. Quickly she sobers, 'After I kill Angelus and the Slayer I will kill loverboy then that other guy you are so fond of." she says with a grin 

"Stay away from them" Liena yells. SMACK her head flies back with a crack. 

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you that its not polite to yell at your elders?" she growlingly asks 

"IÕd ask her but you never cared" 

"Now Cassandra how many times have I told you its not polite to provoke her type?' asks Kurlec as he enters the room carrying a whip. 

"Sorry but she provoked me first,' pouts Cassandra, her eyes brighten up when she sees the whip, 'Oh are we going to have some fun" she asks eagerly 

"OH yes its time for her to learn that I don't allow what is mine to leave" he cracks the whip in the air 

"I'm not yours.I'll never be yours. I'll always be Luca's" she growls hatefully. Hearing that Kurlec cracks the whip. Staring blankly at her captors Liena feels the burning of the whip as it cuts through her skin. Smelling her blood her features momentarily shift from human to vampire and back. 

******Meanwhile*******

Angel is about to yell at Whistler when Spike calls out, "Angel help me out here" Angel turms to see Spike struggling to keep Drusilla from attacking anyone. Rushing over he grabs Dru's legs while Spike catches her arms holding them still. "What the Hell?" growls Spike his vampire face coming forward. He hesitantly removes his hand from Drusilla's side to find it covered in blood. "Angelus what the fuck is going on?" he demands staring at his sire worriedly 

"I'm not sure Spike. I'm not sure" answers Angel. Releasing Dru's legs he turns to Whistler, "What is going on? Why is Dru experiencing whatever is happening to Liena? How do we stop it?" Angel questions demandingly 

"There is no way to stop it. Its started and it can't be stopped." replies Whistler 

"Damn it Whistler how do we stop this?!" yells Angel grabbing the demon by his neck. 

"Angel my man there is no way to stop this" Whistler manages to say 

Angel tightens his hold on Whistlers neck. "Angel!?!' yells Buffy upon entering the room. She rushes to his side placing her hand on his arm she says softly, 'Angel stop. Put Whistler down' realizing Angel is ignoring her she steps between them. "Angel honey let Whistler go" she tells him soothingly. "Angel look at me' she orders touching his ridges, she gazes into his golden gaze. Angel stares back at her after a few seconds he shows recognition allowing his face to return to its human form. "Good' praises Buffy, 'Now let Whistler go. I know how much he annoys you but you can't hurt him" she reminds him. Reluctantly Angel releases Whistler with a mumbled apology. "Now what is going on?' demands Buffy her hands on her hips, 'I leave you guys alone for a while and you end up like this" 

"Liena is missing' answers Giles, 'And according to what is happening to Drusilla she is being held by someone. Most likely Kurlec aa-aand possibly Cassandra" he adds regretfully 

"Oh no' gasps Buffy. She takes Angel's hand, 'So how do we find her" she demands 

"They could be anywhere" sighs Methos exasperated. At that moment Drusilla screams in pain. Releasing Buffy's hand Angel hurries over to help Spike. 

"Damn it' growls Spike, he looks over at Willow, 'Red I need some towels. She's bleeding pretty heavily.' looking at the wound he comments to Angel, 'It looks like she's being whipped". Willow rushes out to grab some towels. 

"Here Spike" she says breathlessly handing him the towels. 

Kassandra advances to help the two vampires with Drusilla. "Hold her as still as possible" she orders. She grabs a few herbs out of her back and quickly makes a poultice. "Spike hold this tightly on the wound" she orders standing up, 'it'll numb the pain for her. It won't stop the bleeding though. The bleeding won't stop until Liena stops bleeding." 

"Yet Liena can't heal unless she feeds,' reminds Luca, 'And I'm betting they won't allow her to feed." 

"I know" answers Kassandra, 'I also know that if she doesn't feed soon her other side will emerge." 

Methos nods in response, "That is one of the triggers" 

"So we need to find her" says Angel 

"It'll be dawn in a few hours,' states Giles. He turns to the teens, 'You all need to go home and go to bed." 

"No I'm not leaving" replies Buffy stubbornly 

Sighing at his Slayers stubborness Giles says more firmly, "Buffy you need to sleep you have school in a few hours" 

"He's right Buffy,' Angel says, 'everything will be fine. Most of the day will be spent watch Dru and Spike. Now go home and get some sleep." he orders lightly before turning his attention back to the whimpering Drusilla. 

Buffy walks over to Angel and Spike, "Hey Spike try not to worry too much. Angel says everything will be fine and you know he always keeps his promises." She turns and walks towards the door. 

"You're right Slayer. Peaches always seems to keep his promises no matter what" Spike says looking at the Slayer he grins sadly 

The teens all leave the adults in the library. "What next?" asks Richie his eyes on the worried Luca and Methos. 

"We find out where they have Liena and what their plans are. Then we beat some sorry ass." Luca says his voice cold, 'cause there is no way I'm letting them take out my girlfriend" Chapter 19/? 

******Outside*****

"Buffy, are you OK? I mean you haven't mention much about this whole Angel has a kid thing." questions the worried Willow 

"Yeah Buffster. Willows right. What's your take on this?" asks Xander 

Buffy shrugs and keeps walking. "I'm not sure how I feel. I mean should I be angry that he never mentioned the possibility he had a kid? Should I feel sorry for him because he never knew? Should I feel jealous that Angel is going to love his daughter? I mean I'm not jealous far from it; I'm just worried something bad will happen and he'll never recover" 

"Those are logical questions Buffy. But I know one thing Angel loves you no matter what happens." states Willow 

"I know that and I love him.' the reach Willow's house. 

"Buffy you want to stay the night? We can talk some more" Willow says sensing her best friend has other things on her mind. Things she doesn't want to mention around Xander. 

"Sure' agrees Buffy, 'Night Xander" 

"Night Will, Buffy" Xander says walking towards his house 

"My parents are out of town' Willow says, 'some conference in Europe. So spill Buffy something else is bothering you" Willow says sitting on the couch 

Sitting down with a sigh Buffy, "In a way I am jealous." 

"Why?" 

"Because' she frowns, 'because Angel has something he has wanted for so long, and I wasn't the one to give it to him. God Willow it hurts to know someone gave him something that important, something that will never happen for us. He and I will never get the chance to have babies of our own" she lets out a tiny sob 

Willow murmurs comfortingly, "Oh Buffy.' she hands her a kleenex. "Maybe you will one day. After all the world has many surprises, for all we know we could find a way for Angel to be human and you two could live happily ever after" Willow says excitedly 

"Willow, I hope your right.' sighs Buffy, 'You know Willow I had this really weird dream a couple times. It wasn't a prophecy dream but it was so realistic. In one part of this dream I was pregnant. I felt so real that when I woke up from the dream I felt I had been. Another dream I was holding a newborn baby. I remember thinking the baby was adorable and that he looked just like Angel. When I woke up I half expected to find a baby nearby. The last dream was of Angel, this time he was holding the baby.' she sighs, 'In the dream he looked so happy Willow. Happier than I've ever seen him- it was like he was finally at peace- by just holding the baby. Like the other times I expected to find Angel nearby holding a baby. Is that wishful thinking dream or what?" she laughs lightly 

Even though she hears Buffy laugh Willow knows her best friend is hurting. "Maybe it will happen- after all we are on a Hellmouth." 

"Willow" laughs Buffy, 'your right here anything can happen" 

*******The Cavern********

Liena is hanging there staring straight through her captors bleeding from the lashings and the knife wounds. Her body shut off from the pain being inflicted on her. Her face showing no emotions as they beat her. Her mind screaming at the abuse she is suffering from while trying to keep her demon half in check. Slowly though she feels herself losing control of her demon. 

"Cassandra its not working she is still acting' he spits the word out in disgust, 'human" 

"Well its because I am human you asshole" Liena tells him coldly 

Smiling darkly at his captive he says to one of his minions, "Bring me the branding iron" the minion scurries away and returns carrying a red hot branding iron. "So Cassandra do you want to see if she can stand up to red hot fire on her skin. See if she can regain her control" he asks the female vampire 

"Come near me with that and I will rip you to shreds" Liena threatens 

"Oh yes dear. Lets see how the little girl reacts" Cassandra says gleefully as she watches the torture. 

Liena watches fearfully as Kurlec comes closer to her with the branding iron. She can feel the heat from the iron as it comes closer. Her mind screaming in pain. 'Sorry Dru' she thinks as the hot iron touches her skin. She screams at the scorching of her skin. Soon though her body changes from pain to pleasure. And at that moment she loses control and with a grin she asks, 'Aw is that the best you can do?" she snaps the shackles binding her wrists the first thing she does is grab the nearest minion and sinks her teeth into him until he turns to dust. Smiling ferally at the ones before her she asks, "Anyone got a smoke?" One of the minions hands her a pack of cigarettes anda lighter. Lighting up the feral grin returns as she takes a drag, "So what is there to do around here for fun?" 

*******The Library*******

At that moment Luca and Methos both get this intense feeling of uneasiness. "Bloody Hell" swears Spike in anger. They look over and see smoke rising from DrusillaÕs stomach. The smell of burning flesh permeates the room as a 'KC' appears burned into her skin. Dru stops screaming halfway through it and starts to mutter, "hurts too much. no more" then they all watch as this gleam never even seen in Drusilla's eyes appears then disappears as Drusilla passes out. 

"What the hell just happened?" demands Duncan 

Whistler and Kassandra glance at each other. Kassandra answers sadness evident in her voice, "Get ready to fight Liena. Her demon half will be more blood thirsty then ever before." 

"How do we stop her from killing?" asks Richie glancing worriedly at Luca 

"There is no way. Her human half needs to find a way to keep her killing in check. I'm willing to bet it won't happen all that easily. If her demon half has been out of control then its possible it'll make up for lost time" Angel says recalling his time as Angelus 

"Bloody Hell, Peaches she'll turn into a female version of Angelus" 

"I know Spike" Angel says wearily 

"Spike Angel its almost light out you should get going" Giles reminds them glancing at the window. 

"Come on Spike you two can crash at the mansion." 

"NO bloody Hell are we staying with you." Spike protests 

"Spike you have no choice. I'm willing to bet that they are looking for you at the factory. Besides Drusilla is going to need a lot of supervision and who else would help you watch her" 

"Bloody Hell I wish the judge hadn't killed Dalton" Spike grumbles picking Drusilla up he follows Angel into the sewer enterance. 

"We should go' Amanda suggests, 'Methos, Luca you two look like your going to keel over. Lets go back and get some sleep." 

Methos nods his head in agreement. Turning to Giles he asks, "Mind if I come in later? I did to do some research." 

"I'll be here all day" answers Giles 

" Kassandra do you want to stay at the house?" Joe asks 

"You two will have a truce for as long as we are here.' seeing Kassandra and Methos are about to protest Amanda pleads, 'for Liena's sake guys put your differences aside." The two reluctantly nod their heads in agreement. "Good. Giles we will be back later" 

Giles nods in agreement and watches as the Immortals and the Watcher leave. "I wonder what sort of adventure we are in for?" he asks himself 

Chapter 20/? 

******The Next Morning*******

Buffy wakes up at Willow's house, glancing at the clock she thinks to heself, "I wonder if Angel's still up?" Seeing Willows still asleep she heads downstairs to the kitchen phone. Hesitantly she stares at the phone, 'Is he still up or is he sleeping? I doubt he's asleep not with Dru and Spike there" she picks up the phone and dials Angel's number. 

"Hello?" Angel asks his voice sounding weary 

"Its me. How's Drusilla?" 

"She and Spike are both sleeping. After you left she manifested a wound caused by a branding iron." 

"Oh God. Then Liena..." asks Buffy worriedly 

"Most likely was burned by the iron,' he sighs, 'Buffy be careful from what we could tell Liena's demon half emerged sometime during the torture" 

"Oh God. Angel you OK?" she demands worriedly 

Angel sighs, "I'm fine. It's just this whole thing feels surreal- I mean after 250 years someone tells me I have a daughter. Plus this new thing with Drusilla. I'm sorry if I scared you last night" 

"Angel I wasn't scared I was worried. You never have scared me. What happened last night with Whistler?" 

"When Whistler said he was the one who took Liena from Cass- my mind went through all these what if thoughts. Like what would have happened to her, would she have died as a mortal? or would I have killed her?' he sighs, 'When he said there was nothing we could do to stop the things that would happen. I felt like she was going to die before I got the chance to get to know her" 

"Angel you'll get to know her. Maybe you should get to know more about her from Luca and Methos. After all they know her better than anyone. Hey I gotta get going. I'll come by after school" 

"OK. Thanks for listening Buff." 

"Hey thats what girlfriends are for.' she laughs, 'love you Angel." 

"I love you too Buff. Bye" 

"Bye." They hang up. Buffy stares at the phone as it lays there on the hook. "Oh Angel. I hope everything works out I know how much family means to you" she says to herself. 'I just wish one day we might have a chance to have a family of our own" 

"How's Angel?" Willow asks as she enters the kitchen 

"They are afraid that the torture she went through might have brought her demon forth." she tells Willow sadly 

"Oh no. Poor Angel. And Luca I mean those two have been together for 100 years. And Methos he practically raised her- it must be destroying him." cries Willow 

"I know. I never really thought of that.' Buffy frowns, 'It really must be hurting them." she agrees. 

"How's Drusilla and Spike?" Willow inquires 

"Angel said that after we left she began to show signs of whippings. Poor Spike. He must be wiggin out. You know for the first time since I've known Dru and Spike...I feel sorry for them" 

"I can't believe that I would agree. I mean at all they have done yet I still don't believe they deserve this" agrees Willow with a frown. "I mean what would Spike do if Drusilla died?" 

"I don't want to know" comments Buffy. 

******At Liena and Luca's place********

"Luca?' asks a hesitant Amanda, 'You alright?" 

Luca looks up at Amanda to see she is holding a cup of coffee out to him. Taking it he replies, "I couldn't sleep. I never sleep well when I don't know where Liena is' he sighs, 'I just can't get rid of this feeling that someting isn't right" he says rubbing his face 

"I know the feeling" Methos joins them, 'I just have this weird feeling that somethings not right." 

"You don't think that Liena is in any big danger?" asks a worried Amanda 

"If she's not now then she will be when she gets back,' grumbles Methos, 'I am going to ground her forever" he states wearily 

"She's too old to be grounded Methos" laughs Duncan. 

"Oh no she isn't." insists Methos, 'she will never be too old to ground. Especially for putting us through this" 

"You've got a point Methos. For this little stunt I say ground her" agrees Luca with a laugh. "Now all we need to do is get her back" he sighs 

"We will Luca" states Methos, "We will" 

*********Underground Cavern*********

Liena awakes with a scream locked in her throat. Her mind trying to replay the dream. With a growl she heaves herself out of bed. "It feels great to be back in control" she sighs. "But you won't be for long" an inner voice whispers. "I will for as long as possible" she replies darkly. Looking around she finds a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt. Peeling off her shirt she winces at the feeling of the cloth pulling against her wounds. 

"Where are you going?" demands Cassandra sleepily. 

"Out I have to take care of some business" Liena answers coldly 

"Be careful my dear. We don't want you to get staked by the Slayer in broad daylight" calls Kurlec 

"I'll be fine. She's in school right now. And if I know the others they will be spending the day trying to figure out where we are." 

"Just remember if you betray us I will hurt you more than ever before" he snarls at the immortal 

"Sure" Liena answers fear not showing in her voice or face but bouncing around in the back of her mind. Quickly she finds her way out of the caverns to the world above. She grabs one of the minions bikes and heads out. "Damn I am happy to be away from there" she thinks to herself. "Now time for some fun" she says with a smirk. She heads out towards the high school. 

******The Mansion******

"Oh Mrs. Edith" calls Drusilla in a airy voice. "Spike where's Mrs. Edith. She's calling to me and I can't find her" 

"I don't know where that bloody doll is" snaps Spike walking into the living room he finds Angel reading on the couch, "Peaches 'ave you seen that Bloody doll" he growls searching the room 

"Not since last night at the library" Angel answers not looking up 

"Dru the bloody doll isn't here" he yells 

"I want Mrs. Edith. I'm having a tea party today" whines Drusilla 

"Damn it Dru the bloody doll isn't here" yells Spike. Dru starts to whimper at his anger. Hearing his love cry Spike rushes over to her. "I'm sorry Pet." he says hugging her. "I'm just getting antsy" 

Drusilla looks thrpugh him as she begins to babble, "Ohh the stars are telling secrets" 

Hearing that Angel goes on alert putting his book down, "Dru what kind of secrets" 

"Daddy is worried about about sister. Sister is worried about everyone. She told me sorry for what happened to me.' dru covers her face with her hands, 'she wants out but they won't let her. she's afraid she might hurt someone. One half is going to hurt someone" 

"Who is going to be hurt?" demands Angel 

Drusilla looks at him and replies, "Mrs. Edith is calling for me. She said sister is headed that way. To the room with the scary books." Drusilla starts walking away. 

Running his hands through his hair Angel mentally goes through what Drusilla had said. "What did that mean?" Suddenly it dawns on him, "room with scary books- that's what she said in the library" he mutters. Turning to Spike he orders, "Make sure you have whatever you need. We're heading to the library and I have this feeling we won't be back for a while." Turning he picks up the phone dialing the libraries number. "Giles its Angel. We have a problem.' he listens for a moment, " We're going to come in. We'll be there in a few minutes. Oh yeah is Dru's doll there? OK thanks" Hanging up he grabs his coat. Without turning he senses Spike's standing behind him, "Mrs Edith is at the library. We must have left in a hurry and left her behind." 

"Peaches why do we have to come?" whines Spike 

"Because Spike, in some weird way I would feel bad if you two were taken out" 

"By who Peaches its daylight." snorts Spike 

Turning he faces his childe, "You seem to forget that Liena unlike us is immune to sunlight. And if she came while I was gone I'd feel guilty of depriving Buffy from the chance to kill you herself.' he grins slightly, 'like you can't resist Dru I can't resist Buffy and she would stake me if she didn't get the chance to take you out herself" 

Rolling his eyes Spike agrees "Good point. I'll grab Dru and we'll head out" 

***********The House******

Amanda hangs up the phone "That was Giles. He said that Angel called saying that Drusilla had a vision pertaining to Liena. He thinks its wise if we go to the library" 

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and within minutes they head to school. [ continue to 21 to 23][4]

Email: [ inquisitive1@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurseindexindex.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse7to14.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse21to23.html
   [5]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



	4. The Curse 21 to 23

# Parts 21 to 23

[Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
[Back][3]  


Chapter 21/? 

***********The School*********

Angel, Spike and Dru enter the library through the tunnels. "Giles" calls Angel. 

"Hello Angel. You guys can come in" Giles says closing the last blind. He watches nervously as the three vampires enter the room. "So whats going on?" he asks 

Drusilla immediately spot Mrs Edith on the table and rushes over and picks her up. Spike watches her closely as she moves around aware that she senses the mortals around. "I'm hungry" she whines. 

"Dru we had this conversation on the way over you can't go eat anyone here.' Angel sighs rubbing his forehead, 'I swear being around you two is like being around infants' turning his attention back to Giles he continues, 'Dru had a vision that Liena was here in the library. And I have this weird feeling she is up to something" 

"So we're here what's the big emergency?" inquires Buffy as she and the Slayerettes enter the room. "And what's fang boy doing here?" she asks noticing Spike near Angel and Giles. 

"Peaches made me and Dru come" Spike growls angrily 

"Ah Buffy. We ahh have a ahh situation" stammers Giles 

"OK thats a big surprise" groans Xander 

"So whats the sitch?" asks Buffy walking over to Angel's side. 

"I'll explain when the others come" he replies 

A few moments later the library doors open and in enters Amanda, Luca, Methos, Duncan, Kassandra, and Joe. 

"So what's going on? Did you find Liena?" Luca asks hurriedly 

"God you guys all look like crap. Did you even look in the mirror before you left" complains Cordelia 

Rolling her eyes at the others Buffy answers, "Cordelia there are more important things going on right now than looks" 

"Since when?" mutters Cordelia turning her attention back to her nails. 

"I didn't get any sleep. I tend to not sleep when somethings wrong" Luca replies. 

Everyone takes a seat. "So whats going on?" asks Methos impatiently 

"Dru had a vision" Angel replies 

"OK because your loony ex had a vision I'm missing social hour" whines Cordelia 

Ignoring the snotty teen Angel continues, "She had a vision of Liena being here" 

"Well all I can say is...why here" asks Xander 

"HeÕs right. No one in there right mind would be here" states Buffy 

Looking at the mortal teens Luca suddenly becomes angry, "Damn it. Liena would only come here for a reason." He starts swearing in every language causing the others who know what he's saying to look uncomfortable. 

"God Luca if Liena saw you acting like this she would kick your ass' Methos says, 'Now sit down before I smack you so hard you fall into next week" 

Luca just glares at Methos, "In the words of Liena shove it old man" he remarks with a growl. 

"Luca calm down' Amanda soothes, 'you know if you two get in another fight Liena will wipe the floor with both of you. She's still mad about your last fight.' she glares at them each in turn, 'And if you two do fight this time I will not stop her from doing serious damage to both of you. NOW sit down before I hit both of you for her" she threatens 

Glaring at each other the two Immortals reluctantly nod and sit down. "Now Angel why don't you finish telling us whats going on" requests Amanda. Angel nods and tells them what Drusilla told them. After a few minutes he is done. 

"So whats the plan? How do we stop that from happening' asks Xander looking at the immortals, 'You do have a plan?" he questions worriedly looking from one to another. 

"I'll come up with one.' Luca chuckles, 'Usually I'm the one with a plan and Liena is the one who wings it. Does anyone have any ideas?" he asks looking around 

"Why not break in and kidnap her- that way she can't do anything" reasons Buffy 

"Won't work. I'm betting she'll be under heavy guard at night. I'm surprised she isn't right now" muses Giles 

"G man its daylight- the time in which they sleep" points out Xander 

"Yes but there are other Immortals around' Duncan remarks, 'So why weren't they watching her?" 

Just then Drusilla interrupts, her voice whimsical as she talks, "Her head is cloudy. He's willing her back. she wants to fight him but she's scared yet she isn't' Dru says cocking her head thoughtfully, 'One wants to go home- the other wants to rule. She fears herself more than him" When Drusilla finishes her thoughts she returns to her doll humming to it. 

Kassandra looks thoughtfully at the vampiress, "She is correct. The child doesn't want to go back yet she has to. She is trying to keep some amount of control but its slipping. Soon her other half will rule" she ends regretfully 

"Just like dear old dad" snickers Spike 

"So how do we stop that from happening? I mean we can flip an on and off switch in her head" points out Willow 

Kassandra looks thoughtfully around the table, "Maybe we could" The others look at her confused as he continues, 'Maybe we could hypnotize her to obey one of use when a specific word is mentioned. That way we could keep her in until it is needed and it would keep her and Drusilla from being hurt any worse. With Liena under that type of control we could use it to our advantage to learn what they know." 

"Yeah well that won't work.' Methos replies, 'Liena wouldn't allow us close enough" he rubs his eyes tiredly, "when she's like this or even close she goes into shut down. She won't allow anyone to touch her and if you do she will hurt you" 

Cordelia barely paying attention says, "Why don't you use that gun thingy you use on Oz" The others stare at her in surprise, "What?!" she demands 

"Uh nothing its just you had a good idea" states Buffy, turning to Methos she asks, "Could we tranq her and then hypnotize her? You said she reacts differently to drugs than immortals or mortals" 

Methos looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah I think its doable...if we could get her away from the others without causing a big commotion. I would prefer not to do that- she's kinda wimpy when it comes to needles- but if we have to then it could work" 

"Aww the big bad Immortal is afraid of needles" snickers Spike 

Glaring at the vampire Methos replies coldly, "Mention that to her and she will rip out your heart" 

"Yeah right. Like that little girl scares me" snorts Spike 

Methos stands up and walks closer to the vampire, "You don't believe me?' he asks, 'Trust me Liena is one of the most dangerous immortals I have ever met and I am over 5 thousand years old and I was one of the 4 horsemen- and the things she's done scare the crap out of our kind. Which means she's even dangerous to your kind" 

Spike becomes somewhat threatened. Going into gameface he snarls at Methos, "Bloody Hell man I had fun with railroad spikes. Killed three Slayers. Took out numerous orphanages and towns. I think I qualify as more dangerous than her" 

Methos shakes his head, "Not even close to some of the things Liena has done. By the time she was 17 she was immortal. By the age of 20 she had killed over 100 vampires and 50 or so demons. Then the times she worked as a merc in South America. A sharpshooter for numerous governments. The times she freelanced. Not to mention her little vamp freakout when she killed her gaurdian, his family and tortured the vamps who caused her to lose control. Sure she might not have done what you, Angelus, and Drusilla but she is more dangerous than you could imagine." At that moment they hear someone clapping from the doorway, looking over they find Liena with a smug expression on her face clapping. 

"Methos I knew I could count on you to tell them about my achievements.' she enters the room, 'You know I was always proud of the job I did on those vampires' she says wistfully, 'I think that was my best job yet." 

Drusilla watches Liena closely monitoring her voice and facial features, "Your different' she says quizzically, 'Your not like what they expect.' Drusilla stares at Liena and then says sadly, 'She's watching us trying to find a way to be free" 

Kassandra steps forward. "She is correct both sides are there until one dominates the other" 

"Hello Kassandra. I'm surprised you and Methos haven't killed each other yet" Liena remarks with a grin 

Smiling back Kassandra answers, "We decided to put aside our differences to help you" 

"Lets see do I look like I want help?' she gestures. 'Think about it. Methos your telling me that you don't miss the 4 Horsemen Years? The murder the mayhem- mmmm brings back great memories" she purrs 

"So let me get this straight' begins Xander he begins counting on is fingers, 'One your here when you could be destroying things. Two why are you telling us this. Three ARE you INSANE??" he demands 

Liena stares at him thoughtfully, "Lets see question one its so much fun to watch people try and figure me out. Question two I'm telling you this because I am in a charitable mood. Three am I insane?' she sighs, 'Lets see....once I knew a shrink who told me I was suffering from unresolved feelings of anger over loss of childhood abandonment the basic shrink talk. But am I insane? Nah I just love to destroy things. But to some its open to debate" 

Spike watches her in amusement, "Bloody Hell I am beginning to like you pet" 

"So you just came here to gloat?" demands Buffy 

Liena chuckles, "Slayer I don't gloat I state facts. I just came here to let you all know that life is going to become interesting in this town. You are in for the time of your lives." 

Willow hesitantly raises her hand, "I've got a question for you?" 

"Ask away I have nothing else planned but to terrorize the morons" 

"Why if your Miss Baddy are you warning us? I mean isn't that breaking some code of evilness honor?" Everyone stares at Willow. "I was just curious" she protests 

"Willow I don't think honor and evilness go hand in hand" remarks Xander 

"Hey we demons do have some honor codes- like the killing your sire is wrong" interjects Spike 

"Spike how many times have you tried to kill Angel?" points out Buffy 

"That's different...the wanker deserved it" whines Spike 

"Liena why are you warning us?" asks Methos 

Liena shrugs "Dunno I was bored and everyone else was sleeping. I needed something to do. It was either this or terrorize your dear Principal Snyder. I mean I can't spend my whole day terrorizing the loser squad- not matter how much fun it is." she says with a smirk a gleam appears in her eyes, "Terrorizing them is great fun" she purrs 

"Fledglings are fun to terrorize.' sighs Spike, 'God Peaches she is a bloody female Angelus.' snickers Spike, 'Hell she even has the look you used to get before you tortured someone" Spike sighs wistfully, 'those were the days" 

Liena looks thoughtfully at Spike, "Poor Spike. You know I can't believe that I would agree with you on that fact.' she sighs regretfully, 'Ahh yes the days of sleep, eat, sex and mayham and mischief. How I miss that. What I wouldn't give for the days when I could kill someone and no one would notice' noticing that everyone around her is staring at her in confusion. 'What it is fun" she insists 

Turning to the others Xander asks, "OK anyone scared right now" The other teens nod. 

"You should be.' states Liena reaching into her pocket she pulls out a lighter. 'Did you know when you have been injured enough times your body can begin to accept future injuries? You can control the pain you feel-' she flicks the lighter. Holding it lit with one hand she holds her other hand above it. 'You can teach yourself to not feel pain.' she watches as her hand turns red from the flame, 'Its like life...you grow up and teach yourself to survive. When something new comes a long you teach yourself how to survive the new obstacles in life. After tonight you will have new obstacles to jump" 

"So why are you warning us?" asks Buffy 

Liena stares at the Slayer, "I enjoy the games. Besides I have always been the type of person who warned the players of the game. Its more fun" 

Luca watches his lover with interest. "Liena what is the game?" he asks 

"Hide and Seek. You find us we hunt you."she answers 

"And what does the winner get?" asks Xander 

"Well if I win then you all leave Sunnydale and I take over. If Kurlec or Cassandra win then you all die and they take over. If you win they let you live I let you leave." 

"Liena how about this we win you will do what ever we say" suggests Methos 

Liena stares suspiciously at her friend, "What do you have in mind Methos?" she asks 

"I'm not sure quite yet' he shrugs, 'if we win we'll let you know" 

Liena watches them her mind running over possible scenarios. "OK" she agrees, "The game begins tomorrow night. Don't know when or where but it will begin" she says walking out of the library leaving the others staring at the retreating figure. 

"Why didn't you just grab her?" Buffy demands from Methos 

"They know where she is. It would be too dangerous. Besides I know her well enough to know that she had a back up plan to get out of here" answers Methos 

"So what do we do now?" asks Willow 

"Drastic times call for drastic measures" answers Luca, "We are going to have to override Kurlec's control" 

Methos stares at Luca his face angry. "Damnit Luca that can't happen" 

"Why not its worked on others- plus it worked the time she was captured in Brazil" retorts Luca 

"Yes I know. But the last time a controlling force had to be overridden in her it caused her to temporarily lose her regenetive properties. That can't happen on a Hellmouth. I don't know the implications that could occur other than normally it would cause her to be in an incredibly weakened position and that is too dangerous to her to all of us." replies Methos 

"And since the Hellmouth is a negative energy it could influence her behavior" adds Giles, "Its possible that she could become dangerous because of that influence." 

"And if that influence is even more in control then she could be even worse than what we just saw" Angel tells them 

"Great! Now what?!" demands Cordelia, "Is she going to go all demony on us?" 

Luca rubs his face warily, "If she loses control yes. Normally she can keep herself in check but now...." 

"She might go psycho on us" whines Cordelia. Everyone glares at the dark haired cheerleader in disgust. "What?!" demands Cordelia 

"Tact Cordy. Use your Gold card and buy some" Xander remarks 

"So now what?" asks Amanda 

"There is one way" comments Kassandra 

"How Kassandra?" demands Methos 

Ignoring the older Immortal she continues, "Her regenetive abilities are caused by blood. It would be possible to override the control if we kept her blood level up." 

Luca stares at the witch thoughtfully, "But to do that she would need to feed constantly through the process. We could only sustain her' he looks at the other Immortals, 'for about' he silently counts, 'five maybe ten minutes. That's not long enough time to finish the job." 

"And Kassandra you can't die because you not only need to do the spell but you need to be able to control her demon" remarks Duncan 

"Mac's right" agrees Methos, "Who would have thought Mac and I would agree about you" he says humorlessly 

"Wait a second' calls Willow excitedly, 'what about Angel, Spike and Drusilla? They can heal quickly. That would add a couple extra minutes for the override" 

"Bloody hell I am not risking my unlife to save the Poof's kid" remarks Spike angrily. 

Drusilla who had been silent this whole time playing with Ms. Edith stands up from her corner of the room. Walking over to Spike she puts her hand on his arm and remarks in a clear somewhat sane voice, "Spikey sister needs us. She's the future. My Spike has to help save sister" she then returns to the corner to Ms Edith 

"Bloody Hell. Dru wants me to help save Poof's kid. Why me?" he groans in frustration, "Fine I'm in" 

"Umm guys do you realize something weird just occurred?" asks Xander nervously 

"What Xander?" asks Giles wearily 

Xander stares at the others in confusion, "Drusilla almost sounded sane" The others look over at Drusilla playing quietly with her doll 

"Come to think about it' muses Angel, 'I haven't heard her ramble since this morning at the mansion. Except when we first got here and she was whining about being hungry" 

"It is possible that Drusilla is picking up some of Liena's conscience. By doing that she has gained back some form of sanity. She's feeling LienaÕs emotions and Liena is most likely feeling some of hers" Kassandra remarks 

Xander looks around at the others "So what are we gonna do about Liena and the others" he asks concerned 

"well we'll have to capture her somehow" answers Buffy 

ÒBut how?Ó wonders Richie 

Giles looks at Buffy and the clock, ÒBuffy why donÕt you go and round up FaithÓ 

ÒIsnÕt Faith staying at the motel?Ó asks Willow confused 

Òshe hasnÕt picked up the phone all morningÕ looking at Buffy Giles continues, ÔWhy donÕt you go check with her usual places...the Bronze, the motelÓ 

ÒSome unknown guys bedÓ remarks Cordelia. The others glare at the cheerleader, ÔWhat as if you werenÕt thinking thatÓ she states returning her attention to her nails 

ÒIÕll come with youÓ Luca offers standing up he grabs his jacket 

ÒYou donÕt need toÓ protests Buffy 

ÒWell I am anyway. If it was dark out Angel could go with you. If you go alone and run into Liena she could take you out in under a minute. If I go I might be able to prevent that from occuringÓ Luca replies. Buffy nods in agreement and the two head out the door. To search for the unaccounted Slayer. 

******Underground

Liena is entering the underground hideout anticipating the next nights events with both fear and excitement. 

ÒLIENAÓ yells Kurlec shocking Liena out of her thoughts. She quickens her steps to Kurlec. 

ÒYes sir?Ó Liena asks as she reaches his side. 

ÒWhere were you child?Ó Kurlec asks his voice curious. 

Hearing his tone Liena becomes momentarily frightened. Shaking off that feeling she answers her voice neutral, ÒI was out informing the mortals of the gameÓ 

ÒWhy?!Ó demands Cassandra, ÒIt gives them the opportunity to fight back. To gather their own defensesÓ Cassandra adds heatedly 

Holding up his hand in a sign of silence, Kurlec questions, ÒWhy did you do that child?Ó 

Liena looks directly at Kurlec, ÒIt gives us time to find a way to strike in opposition to them.Õ her eyes light up with a dark gleam, Ôplus its more fun to have them on alertÕ staring past Kurlec Liena then remarks, Ôbesides that will give me time to learn how they work....to find their weaknesses.Ó 

Kurlec nods in agreement ÒA wise decision. How are you going to learn their weaknesses?Ó 

Liena turns away from their gazes and looks around the cavern, ÒIÕm going to watch themÓ she answers 

******At the Library*******

Methos and the others are looking through a stack of books trying to uncover more about The Book of the Pheonix. Suddenly he is struck with a memory from the years in which he was training Liena. 

_ ÒRemember Liena the best way to capture your opponent is to learn their weaknesses before you fight.Ó He advises as they are sparring. Liena replies, ÒSo everytime I am to fight I will try to delay it until I learn the others weakness.Ó_

ÒLearn your opponents weaknessÓ Methos mutters to himself. ÒIÕve got itÓ he remarks slamming the book shut. 

ÒGot what?Ó asks Richie looking up from his reading in confusion 

Methos stands up and begins pacing, ÒI know why Liena came here and why she wants to wait until tomorrow nightÓ he answers, ÒIts kind of a plea for helpÓ he remarks 

ÒWhy do you say that Methos?Ó asks Amanda curiously 

ÒBecauseÕ replies Methos, ÔI always taught her to learn her opponents weaknesses before you fight. She wants to use tonight to watch us and learn.Ó 

ÒBut sheÕs all ready seen us fightÕ frowns Richie. He looks around the room, Ôall but Angel and Spike that is. So is she going to watch and learn from them?Ó 

ÒNo because she can fight them without watching them fight. See she is telling us that sheÕll be out tonight.Ó Methos answers 

ÒSo tonight we can grab herÓ Angel replies. 

"It is the wise decision.' Giles agrees removing his glasses, 'Yet we have to weigh the options and figure out the best way to do pull this off" 

The library door swings open and in walks Buffy, Faith and Luca. "I'm telling ya B he was totally hot." Faith rambles 

"Faith I don't care if he looked like Brad Pitt I can't believe you were with that scuzz bucket.' Buffy plops down in the chair next to Willow, 'I mean the guy hits on anything that walks." 

"Who?" asks Willow 

"Tommy Miles" answers Buffy 

"EWWW" shudders both Cordelia and Willow 

"What? He's totally hot" insists Faith 

"Faith Tommy is evil' stammers Willow, 'and I mean human evil. When we were in kindergarten he used to look up every girls dress...even the teachers" 

"Eww I remember when he did that" Cordelia shudders 

"Can we please get off this subject and get onto work" snaps Giles. They all stare at the English librarian. "Now Faith, Buffy I want you two to do a quick cemetary patrol and come right back. Stick together." 

"I'll go with you" Amanda offers 

"Angel why don't you and Spike work with Methos, Luca and Duncan and come up with a plan. You are going to have to work to figure out her defenses and how to get through them." 

"What about us?" Xander asks nervously 

Giles looks at the dark haired teen, "I need you guys to help me, Richie and Mr. Dawson with the research on the Phoenix. We need to find a way to block the power the book contains" 

Kassandra stands up, "I will begin the procedure to reverse what has occured.' looking at Drusilla, Kassandra asks, 'Drusilla I could use your help" smiling Drusilla stands up and follows Kassandra. Everyone follows suit each heading towards their own designated tasks. 

Chapter 22/? 

*******That night- the library***** 

"OK G. We patrolled. Killed three vamps. Amanda took the head of one. Man it was wickedly sweet" Faith says flopping herself on a chair. "Amanda that was sweet. Damn you took a major wack to that vamp" 

Amanda sits down next to Duncan, "It was good exercise. Besides I haven't had a fight like that since...I don't know when" she sighs, 'it was hell on my manicure" Methos, Duncan and Richie all roll their eyes 

"So whatcha guys find?" Buffy asks sitting beside Angel. 

"Liena is leaving us an open to grab her. The battles tomorrow. Tonight she is going to watch and learn." Giles informs her. 

"So how are ya gonna stop her?" asks Faith 

"Angel and Spike are going to fight her then she gets tranqed." Xander replies. 

"Uh why Angel and Spike?" Buffy asks 

Methos answers, "They have the strength. It might not be equal to Liena's but they could do more damage then anyone even you two" he looks at Buffy and Faith 

"So who's gonna tranq her?" inquires Faith 

"Well whoever is the better shot" answers Giles 

The Immortals all look at each other and say simultaneously, "Liena" 

"OK then the next best shot" clarifies Xander 

"Don't look at me...I'm only a thief" Amanda remarks 

"Haven't learned' the mortals look at Richie, 'Hey I haven't been around long" 

Duncan looks at Methos, "What about you Old Man? You've been around long enough to be a good shot" 

Methos shakes his head, "No way. The last time I tranqed her she beat the crap out of me then broke my neck. I can handle her normal tantrums but after being sedated she has the worst temper" 

"Oh great she has tantrums' Cordelia whines, 'what is she five years old" 

"I can do it" Buffy offers 

Giles looks at his Slayer, "Buffy are you sure? I mean you'll have only one shot and you can't miss" 

"Hey I tranqed Oz the last two times he escaped...and he's a werewolf. Besides you know I'm the better shot. Besides who else will do it?" 

"Hey I'm a good shot" protests Xander 

"Xander you were a private for one night. That doesn't mean your a good shot" snipes Cordelia 

"Uh I'm confused" states Richie looking at the mortals puzzeled. 

"We'll explain later" Giles answers. Looking at Buffy seriously he questions, "Buffy are you sure that you can?" 

Looking at Angel Buffy sees the sadness in his eyes. Sadness that she had never before seen. Taking his hand and squeezing she answers her gaze still on Angel, "I can Giles and I will" 

"Slayer you will have to remember that Liena is fast. You will need to keep her in your sights and you can't miss.' Kassandra speaks up, 'You will have only one shot if you miss then Liena will know you're there and she'll run" 

Buffy nods in response. "I won't miss' she promises squeezing Angel's hand, 'So how are we going to go about this?" 

"Joe, Willow, Cordelia and I will stay here and help Kassandra and keep an eye on Drusilla. Buffy you, Faith, Xander, Angel, Oz, and Richie will lure Liena somewhere. Luca, Duncan, Methos, and Amanda will keep the other Immortals distracted. When you trap Liena Spike and Angel will have to keep her busy until you can take the shot" 

"Why Spike and Angel? Why not me and B?" Faith asks 

"Faith you and Buffy do not match Liena's strength' Luca explains, 'Spike and Angel together match her strength. You could never take her down" Faith reluctantly nods in agreement 

"So lets get going" Giles suggests heading to the weapons cage 

Kassandra then says, "Before we go we have a problem with fighting the other Immortals.' everyone stares at Kassandra in confusion. Kassandra puts the book she is reading on the table and points to a picture of demons coming up from the ground. 'We cannot fight on the Hellmouth" she states 

"Why not?" demands Amanda 

"Because this is what will happen' Kassandra says nodding to the picture 

"You mean the Hellmouth will open?" Buffy demands 

Kassandra nods in acknowledgement, 'Yes I am afraid so" 

"But how?" Giles asks removing his glasses 

It dawns on Methos, "The Quickening" he remarks 

Xander looks at them confused, "Whats a quickening?" 

Duncan glances at the others before answering. "Its this force we have. We kill each other to gain it. It is said that one day the remaining Immortals will be called to fight for the prize." 

"Whats the prize?' asks Xander 

"Is it a plastic ring like in the Cracker Jacks boxes?" Willow asks nervously 

Methos answers, "No one knows what the prize is" 

Duncan continues the explanation, "When Immortals are within distance of each other they get a buzz like you got Angel when we came in. The buzz is an alert system and fades when we look directly at each other. When we meet certain Immortals we fight to take their Quickening. The Quickening is kind of like the Immortals life force. After each of our kills we gain the strength that the Immortal we killed had." 

"Its really cool' Richie remarks, 'Its like a big lightening storm" 

"Like Richie said the Quickening is like a lightening storm. We have few rules, one is what Liena said when we first came. We cannot fight on holy ground. That includes churches, cemetaries, and any other types of sacred ground." 

Kassandra joins in and begins to explain why they can't fight on the Hellmouth. "The force of the Quickenings would open the Hellmouth. If the Quickening is from a new Immortal it won't be as strong" 

Methos answers, "The Immortals here are not new. They date back to the 10th century. They are head hunters. Not only do they kill Immortals but they have also been reported to have killed preimmortals. They have also killed mortals who have stood in their way. With their Quickening the Hellmouth would not just open but whoever or whatever comes out would end up gaining the power of the Quickening." 

"And I take it that that is not good" Buffy states 

"No its not' Methos answers, 'The Quickening would not be the same in them as it is in us. They would gain the knowledge of the dead Immortals and would be able to hunt like us" 

"So they would be more powerful then they normally would" Giles states. Kassandra nods in acknowledgement. "OK. Well then you'll need to kill them for awhile and take their heads some other time" As the Immortals agree Giles returns to his journey to the weapons locker. 

****In the hideout*****

Liena is dressing for her hunt that night. She is wearing torn stonewashed jeans, a black leather cropped vest, with a black duster and black military combat boots. As she is working on her make up she has a flash of her other life. Of laughing with her lover and her best friend. She is hit with a moment of sadness she is brought back to the present at the sound of Kurlec calling her name. Looking in the mirror Liena sees Kurlecs reflection. 

"Hello child" Kurlec greets seductively 

"Kurlec" Liena returns automatically as she turns around. Upon turning she finds Cassandra standing beside Kurlec. She shivers at the look of hate Cassandra's eyes show. Turning her attention to Kurlec she says, "Well I'm off" 

"Where are you going?" Cassandra demands hotly 

Liena growls her eyes sifting to gold and back she answers, "None of you business." 

"I am also quite curious of where you are going" Kurlec agrees 

Looking at the demon Liena answers, "If you must know I am going out to tail the Slayers.' glancing again at her reflection she continues, 'Its how I hunt." 

"How do we know you aren't going to betraay us?" demands Cassandra 

"My love she won't betray us.' Kurlec remarks stroking Liena's face, 'She knows what I will do to her if she does" he says softly his voice cold. 

Swallowing fearfully Liena remarks tightly, "Why would I betray you Kurlec? After all with out you I wouldn't be free" 

"Don't forget that" Kurlec orders his voice cold 

Liena nods in response, "Well time for me to go. I have Slayers to learn from" Liena says heading out of the hideout 

Cassandra glares at the immortal teens back, "Don't you think you should send someone to watch her back?" Cassandra asks 

Kurlec shakes his head. "I know she isn't going to betray us" 

Chapter 23/? 

******Outside*****

Liena takes up the trail of the Slayers and their friends. Watching them together she momentarily feels lonely then Kurlec's voice echos in her mind, "You'll help me lead. You have no need for mortals." Liena replays the word 'mortals' over and over. She remembers her other halfs love for mortals. 

Up ahead Angel and the Slayers and Richie feel Liena's presence. Glancing at his lover Angel squeezes her hand comfortingly. Buffy looks up at Angel and smiles softly. As they are patrolling they kill a few vampires and talk. Xander tells Richie stories about life on a Hellmouth. When they reach the cemetary Liena watches as they await the awakening of the fledglings. As she is watching them she realizes that another vampire is watching them too. Quietly Liena sneeks up behind the vampire and snaps his neck and drains him. Wiping her mouth she continues watching the Slayers and co. 

Angel leans against a headstone and watches the Slayers as they fight and keeps his attention on his surroundings trying to pin point Liena's location. Angel watches as a newbie hits Buffy. Angered that the fledgling had hit his love, Angel's face goes into vamp mode. Growling he rushes over and grabs the vampire. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit on someone elses girlfriend?" he asks as he drives the stake through the vampires chest. As the vampire desintigrates Angel walks over to Buffy. "Buff you OK?" he asks worriedly as he crouches beside her. 

Buffy looks up at him dazed, "Hi honey. Do you hear bells?" she asks shaking her head to clear it. 

"B you OK?" Faith asks 

"Hi Faith. I'm fine I just need to wait until the bells stop ringing in my ears." She says standing up slowly 

Liena watches as Angel wraps his arms around Buffy and kisses her head. "I love you Buffy" she hears Angel say. Liena watches as Buffy pulls away and gazes up at Angel, "I love you too" she answers softly, "It'll be OK. I promise" Liena hears Buffy say softly 

"Hey you two no more PDA. We have work to do" interrupts Faith. Buffy and Angel separate and follow Faith and the others. 

"So Xander you mean to tell me that everyday here is like this?" Richie asks awed 

"Yup' Xander confirmed, 'Before the Buffster came the death toll here was higher than the birth rate." 

"Yeah for the first time in years we have more than half the students we had at the beginning of the year" Oz adds 

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Xander remarks, 'Two years ago the graduating class went from 100 to I think about 40 to 50 students" 

"Man and I thought my school had a lot of deaths" Richie muses 

"Hey if they made up some stupid excuse that gangbangers on acid were the cause of the deaths in your school then it is possible that you were on a Hellmouth" Xander remarks 

"Your one to talk Hyena Boy" Faith says snidely 

"Hyena Boy?" 

"Xander got possessed by the spirit of a hyena" Buffy explains 

"He ate the school mascot and the principal" adds Angel 

They continue walking and telling Richie of all the funny things that happened to Xander.They walk towards the alley in which Angel and Spike were going to ambush Liena. Unknowingly Liena follows them into the alley.Once in she senses someone behind her blocking the entrance. 

"Hello pet" Spike greets 

Growling Liena turns around. "Spike" she growls her eyes changing to the golden color of a vampire. Her attention on Spike she senses Angel behind her. "Hello Daddy" she mocks. Turning around she sees the momentary look of hurt pass Angel's face. "So you came to stop me?" Liena asks 

"Yes pet we did" Spike confirms 

Angel watches the look of relief and then disgust pass over Liena's face. "Liena you don't want to hurt anyone" Angel remarks softly 

Liena sees the look of hurt in her fathers eyes. Her mind flashes back to a talk she had with Methos as a child. 

_"Methos do you think my father would love me?" _

"Liena I am sure he would. I'm sure in a way he does love you" Methos answers 

Liena returns to the present and sees the pain in Angel's eyes. "He doesn't love you' Kurlec's voice echos through her mind, 'He left you" 

"Liena I know that this is not you. I have seen the true you. The true you loves humans. I've seen that in the way you interact with mortals" 

Watching Angel and Spike warily Liena responds, "Whatever. Are we gonna fight or what?" she asks bored 

Spike rushes Liena slamming her into the wall. Grabbing Spike's neck she throws him off her. Angel does a roundhouse kick. Blocking his kick Liena grabs his ankle and shoves it away causing him to stumble. 

Buffy is watching the fight wincing in sympathy at each hit her love receives. Taking the tranq gun she aligns the sights on Liena as she fights Spike. A few seconds later she sees an opening and pulls the trigger praying that it hits its mark. 

Liena fights both on the inside and out. Her mind tries to find its dominate side. One side says for her to kill Angel. Her other side cries out for her father. Suddenly she feels a sharp sting in her neck bringing her hand to her neck she feels a dart and a few seconds later she passes out in Angel's arms. 

Angel watches as his daughters eyes flash pain and fear just seconds before she passes out in his arms. "Spike its time to go" Angel says picking Liena up he cradles her close. Walking out of the alley with his daughter in his arms Spike and Angel join the mortals. 

"Is she OK?" Buffy asks worriedly staring as her lover holds his daughter for the first time. 

"She's all right. We should get going. Methos said the sedative doesn't last more than 15 minutes." [ continue to Final Chapters ][4]

Email: [ inquisitive1@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurseindex.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse15to20.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecursefinalchps.html
   [5]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



	5. The Curse Final Chapters

# The Curse

[Home][1]  
[Story Index][2]  
[Back][3]  


Chapter 25/? 

******Back at the Library*****

Giles and the others are working frantically to finish the work before they returned with Liena. 

The library door opens and in walks Buffy and Angel follows carrying Liena. "We're back" Buffy annouces. The rest of the Scooby Gang enters the library. Spike heads towards Drusilla who is sitting in the corner humming to her dolls. Next Luca, Methos, Amanda, and Duncan enter the library just as Angel is placing Liena in a chair. 

"so it went well?" inquires Methos grabbing a set of chains from the weapons cage. Joining Luca and Angel at Liena's side he quickly chains the immortal to the chair. 

"We better get started' Kassandra announces, 'We don't have long until she awakes fully. She will soon be awake but in a drugged state. She'll need to drain Spike and Angel first so that when she awakes fully they can get her under control. When done take the blood packs and regain your strength while the others take their turns." 

"Hmmm" Liena says sleepily opening her eyes she growls lowly at the sight of the others. 

"Spike' Kassandra hands him a knife, 'slit your wrist. Angel you'll need to pull Spike away otherwise he could die.' Angel nods. Spike slits his wrist and growling lowly Liena quickly latches and drinks. Kassandra begins to read the incantation from the book. Angel pulls Spike away and when he does he replaces his wrist. Drusilla kneels beside Spike and feeds him the blood pack. 

"Angel' Buffy thinks as she watches Liena feed from Angel, 'Please be safe Angel" she thinks. Her eyes meet Angels over Liena's head. With Angel's comforting gaze she begins to feel reassured. "I love you" she mouths 

Luca pulls Angel away from Liena as he falls to the ground Buffy rushes to his side and gives him a blood bag. His face goes vampire as he feeds. Buffy sits beside him and waits for him to finish. After Angel is done he goes back to his human face. "Angel?" Buffy asks hesistantly 

Touching her face reassuringly, Angel answers, "I'm fine Buff" he turns his attention to Liena and Luca. He feels the affection and love coming off of Liena and Luca. A few moments later Duncan pulls Luca away and Richie takes his place. 

"You are going to owe me big Mac" Richie grumbles as Liena drains him.Over the next five minutes Liena drains the Immortals. 

Slowly Liena regains conscience. Groaning she takes a deep breath inhaling the taste and smell of blood and opens her eyes to find everyone watching her nervously and worriedly. Looking down she sees the chains and Luca crouches before her. "Luca" she says tiredly 

Luca touches her face gently, "You OK baby?" he asks 

Liena nods groggily, "Luca what happened?" she asks looking around 

"You don't remember?" Giles asks 

Liena shrugs, "I remember bits and pieces. Thats what usually happens when she takes over. Can you unchain me?" she asks, "I need to get cleaned up." 

Giles unlocks the chains, "Why don't you go get cleaned up and then we'll talk" Nodding Liena slowly walks out of the library to the girls locker room. "She is taking these events calmly" Giles notes 

"For now she is" mutters Methos watching the doors close behind Liena 

In the locker room Liena gazes in the mirror her mind goes over the past two days events. Rinsing her mouth out Liena notices that her clothes have blood on them. Revolted at the sight and smell she quickly strips off her clothes and turns on the shower. Stepping in she stands under the pouring water trying to wash away her fears and memories. She begins to cry sliding to the floor she rocks back and forth. 

In the Library Luca feels a sharp pain hit his heart. "Liena" his heart calls. Turning he walks to the door. 

"Where are you going?" calls Methos 

"I'll be back" Luca answers. Hurrying he heads into the girls locker room. "Liena" he calls. Hearing the soft cries he goes towards the showers and there he finds Liena on the floor of the shower her back to him crying. His heart is saddened by her tears and angered at the sight of the wounds on her back. "Liena baby" he says quietly as he picks up a towel he enters the shower and turns the shower off. Crouching Luca wraps the towel around Liena. "Come on baby I need you to stand up." Listening to his voice she instinctively follows his orders. Luca picks her up and sits down on a bench with Liena on his lap holding her as she cries. 

"Luca I hurt" she sobs, 'my whole being is in pain...I don't know why...I don't know why" 

Luca holds her rocking her comfortingly, "Shh baby I'm here. Its OK nothing bad will happen. I promise you. Your safe here" 

"No I'm not. I won't be safe until he's gone" her voice muffled by his shirt. "I won't be safe until he's gone for good" she clutches his shirt tightly. 

Smoothing her hair Luca holds her tighter. "I promise baby if I have to do die to keep you safe I will" he says fiercely 

Hearing that Liena looks up shocked. "No Luca. Promise me you won't leave me" she begs 

"I won't my love. I will never leave you" He promises kissing her. 

*****In the library***

"So what do we do now?" questions Richie 

Giles rubs his temples, "Somehow we need to stop Kurlec and Cassandra before they do any damage." 

"How much could they do?' asks Xander, 'I mean we have the book and we have Liena" 

The library doors open and in Luca walks with Liena holding his hand tightly. "They can still do damage. With or without me they are planning to use force to take over Sunnydale" Liena says softly 

"Are you OK?" Angel asks concerned 

Nodding Liena answers, "Yes. Thank you all of you" 

"Bloody hell stop being so sappy" groans Spike 

Liena looks over at Spike and Drusilla. "Thank you Spike. You know you aren't that bad a fighter for kid" she digs 

"KID?!" demands Spike, "Bloody Hell mate I'm 200. I'm not a kid." 

"Kid" Liena mutters 

"Well we know your back to normal" Methos remarks with a smile. Liena releases Luca's hand and goes over to the couch and sits down beside him and lays her head on his chest. Liena finds comfort in the familiar sound of Methos's heart. Methos strokes her hair in the same comforting way he had done when she was a child. 

"So what do we do know?" Faith asks 

"I say we go in and take them all out" Buffy says hotly 

"You can't' Liena states lifting her head, 'They will have moved by now since I haven't returned" 

"They will most likely set up a plan to fight" Angel remarks 

"We don't have school tomorrow.' Buffy states, looking at her friends she suggests, 'Why don't you guys do a round robin. Mom's out of town so I don't have to worry about her" They nod their heads in agreement and take turns calling their homes. "Now we can figure out a plan" 

"well its all up to us" Amanda remarks nodding at Liena. Everyone looks over at Methos and sees that Liena is asleep. 

"If you want to go put her down there is a couch in my office" offers Giles 

Methos looks down and his sleeping friend, "No she's fine. If we move her she'll wake up." 

Buffy looks over at the couch and frowns, "Is she humming or growling?" she asks 

Luca looks at his lover and grins slightly, "Yes she's doing both. Liena does this when she is trying to calm herself to sleep" 

Duncan looks around at everyone else. "So does anyone have any ideas?" he asks 

"I have one' Richie answers, 'Nobody go on vacation with Mac" he suggests with a grin 

"I agree mate" says Methos stroking Liena's hair gently as she burrows her head closer and mutters unintelligently to the human ears. Spike and Angel chuckle 

"What did she say?" asks Buffy 

Angel answers, "She said 'Want Methos Bear" 

"Methos Bear?" asks Amanda 

Methos squirms nervously, "About 20 years ago I gave her a teddy bear for Christmas because when she first became immortal she lost the bear I had given her. She named that first bear Adam considering that is the name I usually go by. This time she wanted to name the bear after what she called the real me so she called the bear Methos Bear." 

"She's very attached to that bear' grumbles Luca, 'she's made me sleep on the couch for insulting that bear" 

"You got kicked out of bed because of a stuffed bear" laughs Spike 

"You've gotten kicked out of bed for threatening to bash Mrs. Edith's head in" Angel smirks 

"Its not like I meant it" whines Spike. They then hear a low growl coming from Liena. 

"Uh what was that?" Willow asks nervously 

"Either she's having a dream or she's going to wake up" Methos answers. Liena opens her eyes momentarily her eyes golden she growls lightly then burrows closer and closes her eyes. "She's warning you not to wake her up" Methos explains stroking Liena's hair. 

Luca chuckles humorlessly, 'Take that warning to heart' he rubs his neck. 'She's bitten me more times than I can count. She does it instinctively" he grimaces 

"OK say what do we do now?" asks Xander 

"I think we need to find a way to stop Kurlec for good" Luca remarks glancing at his lover as she sleeps. 

"You are correct.' agrees Giles, 'If we don't I fear that because of Liena's return Kurlec will be even more volitile." He rubs his temples painfully. 

"Spikey the stars are screaming at me' Drusilla whimpers placing her hands over her ears. 

"What are they saying pet?" Spike asks tenderly 

"Man of dreams wants sister back. Sister wants to stay here not go with him. He's wants back." Drusilla whimpers. They then hear a angry growl coming from the couch. "Sister blocking him" 

Liena keeps growling in anger. _She's running. Not in fear but towards the light. "Liena" Kurlec sings, "I told you what I'd do to you if you betrayed me" _

Liena stops running and turns around, "Leave me alone.' she growls, 'You don't scare me anymore. I'm safe. I'm where I belong you can't hurt me" 

Kurlec grins cruelly, "But you are dreaming. As you know I am the Dream Master. Here I rule. And since I rule I can do anything" 

"Katherine Liena wake up right now" Liena hears Methos order her 

Slowly drawn back into the real world by her friends voice Liena opens her eyes drowsily. "Great' she mutters, 'More nightmares" she groans sitting up 

"Welcome back midget" Methos greets tenderly 

Liena grins slightly and looks at Luca who is watching her his face showing his concern. Standing up she walks over to Luca and jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist and burrowing her face in his neck. "You OK baby?" Luca mumbles into her hair 

Liena nods, "Better now" she mumbles. Luca sits down with Liena on his lap. Looking at the others around the table she asks, "So anyone have any plans?" 

"Nope' Richie answers mournfully, 'The old people can't come up with one" 

"Richie I am not old" protests Amanda 

"I say we wipe 'em out" Xander adds 

"Duh' Cordelia says, 'But how moron" 

Liena closes her eyes momentarily and tries to recall things she heard while with Kurlec and Cassandrahad said. Lost in her thoughts Liena begins to mutter out her memories. "Mortals. Loud Many. Massacre. Revenge. Blood death" Liena hears the shocked gasps and shakes off her memories 

"Uh Massacre?" Willow stutters 

"Uhh death" Xanders stammers nervously 

"Did she say blood?" Cordelia demands, "Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes" she asks 

Amanda nods, "I know Cordelia after 2000 years I still have a hard time getting blood out of my clothes" 

"Cordy who cares if you can get blood out of your clothes.' Xander says nervously, 'I mean blood with vampires usually means death. OK isn't anyone else even a little freaked" Xander demands 

"Calm down Xander. We have dealt with worse before" Buffy reminds, 'We'll be fine. After all we have reinforcements." 

"Liena what do you remember?" Kassandra asks calmly 

Liena shrugs, "I overheard Kurlec and Cassandra say something about an all you can eat buffet." 

"But where?" Giles asks 

Liena shrugs, "I don't remember" she admits, 'I wasn't exactly alert" 

"Why am I not surprised" Richie rolls his eyes 

Buffy looks at the clock, "We have time to figure it out. Angel why don't you and I go chat with Willie the Snitch.' looking at Giles she suggests, 'Why don't you find out what you can about what the deal is.' looking at Willow she requests, 'Will why don't you Xander, Cordy, and Oz look for some sort of connection to what kind of major event could result in a massacre.' looking at Faith Buffy suggests, 'Faith why don't you patrol and see if you can beat some info out of any demon or vampire you see.' Looking at the Immortals Buffy says, 'You guys do what ever you would normally do." Buffy and Angel leave the library. 

"I have some sources I can call" Joe remarks as he stands up. He moves off to make some calls 

"Mac why don't you go with Faith" Methos suggests, 'She'll need the back up." 

Giles heads towards his books, "I could use some help" he calls 

"Research Boy to the rescue" Xander announces following Giles into the stacks. 

Chapter 26/? 

*****Outside*****

Buffy and Angel are on their way to beat information out of Willie. "Angel?" Buffy says tentatively to her brooding boyfriend 

Hearing his love's voice Angel stops and faces her, "I'm fine Buffy" he promises seeing the worried look on her face. "Really I am" he insists. He starts walking again when Buffy grabs his arm and forces him to stop and face her. 

"No Angel you aren't' Buffy insists, 'I can tell Angel. You are hurting." 

Angel pulls away from her grasp. "Damn it Buffy. Just leave it alone" 

"I can't Angel. I won't leave it alone. I love you Angel I want to help you' she walks closer to him. Reaching up her hand she touches his face tenderly. 'Please Angel talk to me" she begs 

Angel warily sits down on the bench. "Buffy I don't know what to do." 

"About what?" she asks confused 

"About Cass. If I have to face her I don't know if I can kill her' he admits, 'again. Not just because of our past together but because we have a child. I need to know why she never told me that she was pregnant. I need to know why she left before I returned" 

"Returned from where?" Buffy asks confused 

"My father sent me to take care of some business for him. When I returned I went to look for Cassandra, I couldn't find her. When I asked my mother where Cassandra was mother said she left the county with some farmer. I never questioned what I was told. I need to know Buffy" 

"But Angel Liena said Cassandra's memories were wiped clean after she was born" Buffy reminds 

"The Slayers right kid' they turn to find Whistler coming out from the shadows, 'She has no memory" 

"Whistler I need to know the truth' Angel insists. 'How can I get it?" 

"The only way for the truth to be found is for the heart to want it" Whistler hints 

"But how?" Angel questions 

"You need to figure it out" Whistler says walking away 

Buffy stares at the demon as he walks away, 'He is really beginning to annoy me" 

"You get used to it. Now time for us to go see dear Willie." Angel pulls Buffy up 

"Angel can we finish this conversation later?" 

"Yes Buff." The two head to Willie's. After about 10 minutes of trying to threaten the information out of Willie the two give up trying to get the information out of him. 

"I can't believe that he had no info.' Buffy complains, 'I mean he's Willie he always has gossip" 

"Buffy there's a first time for everything" Angel remarks. "We should head to the library and see what they found" The two lovers return to the library to find everyone researching. 

*****Library*****

"Did you find anything?" Buffy demands as they enter 

"Not yet' Giles replies looking up from his book. 'What about you?" 

"Willie was useless" Buffy answers depressed. 

"Thanks Aura' Cordelia says excitedly, 'I owe you one" she hangs up the phone excitedly 

"Did you find something out?" Xander asks 

Cordelia says offhandedly, 'Just the party of the year' 

"Where?" Liena asks entering the library 

"At the Bronze. According to Aura it is a welcoming home party for Tommy Garvins" she says excitedly 

"Tommy Garvins?" Buffy questions 

"Yeah he used to be Sunnydales best quarter back about five years ago' Willow answers 

"I heard he was in jail for gambling" Xander remarks 

"I heard he was arrested for drunk driving" Willow says 

"No he was arrested for murder' Oz tells them quietly 

"Whoa and they are having a party for him?" Buffy asks 

"Around here as long as your a jock or rich it doesn't matter what you do wrong." Willow replies 

"OK get to the point" Giles says frustrated 

"Aura told me that the whole school is invited." Cordelia tells them smugly 

"That makes it to be about' Willow counts, '70 people" 

"Man talk about a dinner party" Xander cracks nervously 

Liena glares at the mortal, "It'll be more than a dinner party. After they take the area with the most people they'll work their way through the town. By the time their done the whole town will be gone humans and demons alike. They'll then leave Sunnydale and work their way through the rest of California." 

"How do you know?" Cordelia demands 

"Because its what I would do" Liena answers regretfully 

"Say what?" Xander questions 

"He scanned my mind for past simulations. Over the years I have gained extensive military tactile skills by gaining that knowledge I have a simulation for all types of battle situation filed away in my mind. By scanning my mind and memories he knows almost all that I know. Except one big thing" 

"What?" Buffy questions 

"Liena don't play by the rules. That and never threaten my family or friends" she says her voice deadly calm 

"So we need to come up with a plan" Xander reminds 

"Who's up for crashing a party?" Buffy inquires seriously 

"What's your idea?" Liena asks the Slayer 

"To crash the party and once they attack we fight back" 

"That can be the only part of the plan" Richie remarks 

"Hey I'm in highschool I may be the Slayer but planning is not my thing. Thats what Giles is for" Buffy whines 

"I have an idea" Willow says excitedly. The others all look at the red head, "How about we return all of their souls" 

"Bloody Hell Witch if you do that then I am bloody gone" Spike states 

"Willow thats a little drastic" Giles states 

"No I'm not saying we actually go through with it.' Willow explains, 'If they are anything like Spike then they would totally freak" 

"I'm not freaking" Spike growls 

"I'd say you are" Xander replies smugly receiving a growl from Spike 

"You know Willow is right' Angel states, 'That could make them run." 

"See Willow had good idea" Willow remarks gleeful 

"Down girl you make it sound like you never have good ideas" Buffy states 

"And your the one who always gets us out of big thinking trouble" Xander agrees 

"Well its usually your fault we're in the trouble" Cordelia remarks 

"Hey am not" protests Xander 

"Might we remind you mummy girl, the praying mantis, the love spell' Buffy counts 

"ewh' Willow says excitedly, 'don't forget the hyenas" 

"The dead principal" adds Giles 

"God you guys I thought we agreed to never mention that' Xander whines 

"Hey Buffy do you remember the look on his face when we told him he ate the principal" giggles Willow 

"Oh yeah" 

"Remember the time you threatened to kill him at teachers night" Spike asks Angel 

"It was kind of funny" Angel smirks 

Kassandra looks thoughtfully at Willow, "Do you think you could pull it off?" 

"I'm pretty sure. It would be a big con to pull off" Willow frowns 

"We better get to work" Liena says. For the rest of the day they plan and take turns sleeping. Finally around five that night their plan is mapped out. 

"Does everyone know what do to?" Kassandra asks 

Xander nods, "When Buffy and the others start fighting Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Giles and I will get everyone else out." 

Duncan glances at Richie, "Remember Rich do not take the Immortals heads." 

"Right Mac." nods Richie 

"So Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Faith and Oz will act like its a normal night for them.' Giles says. 'When Kurlec and the others enter Spike, Richie and Amanda will block them in. Kassandra, Duncan, Luca and I will come through the back. Then Liena and Methos will make their presence known. Xander you and the others will get the kids out." 

"Kurlec is mine" Liena states her voice deadly calm. 

"How?" demands Luca 

"His one weakness' Liena says, 'his ego. He thinks he can manipulate anyone. He's about to learn I don't take to well to being manipulated" 

"You can't handle him" protests Methos, "Your strength is still deminished." 

"I'm fine. Can we just get this over with? I am getting really pissed off" Liena snaps standing up. "Besides I need a nice long nap and I won't get one until he's dead" she gets up and walks out of the room. 

Luca looks around at the others and says, "We better get to work. She's starting to get stressed. She'll be better when this is over" The others get back to work. 

Buffy sitting next to Angel takes his hand and squeezes it. Angel smiles slightly at her and then stands up and leaves the room. Walking down the hallway he comes across Liena sitting on the alcove window ledge staring out at the sky. "Liena" he says softly 

She looks at him briefly and moves her legs so he can sit down. "When I had my nightmares I used to stare out the window at sky from what ever room I slept in. We moved around a lot but everytime we moved they made sure that I had a window in my room. I enjoy the night the only time I ever feared the night was when Kurlec was around" 

"Soon you won't have to fear him anymore" Angel reminds 

Liena smiles slightly. "No I won't." The father and daughter sit there watching the night sky silently until Buffy calls them back to the library. They get up and meet with the others in the library near the weapons cage. 

"So Liena what weapon would you like?" Giles ask 

Liena scans the weapons and then says, "Luca honey do you have my blades?" 

"Yes babe. Check the bag" Luca answers 

Liena nods and goes over to the bag and pulls out her blades. Putting her leg up on the table she straps a knife to her ankle. She does the same with the other ankle. She then hooks sheath to the back of her pants. Liena then calls "Meth toss me the short" she raises her hand catching the saber. She twirls the blade in a circle. 

"We should get going" Kassandra remarks 

****

Twenty Minutes Later at the Bronze*****

Buffy and the Scooby Gang all walk into the club. Looking around on the alert to people who do not belong. They sit at the table. Buffy sits next to Angel "You OK?" she asks softly 

"I'm fine. I'll be better when this is over" Angel states 

"So Buffster anyone not belong?" Xander asks nervously as he glances around 

"Not yet Xander" Buffy answers 

They sit there silent as they look around. Suddenly Angel, Faith and Buffy all go on alert as they sense vampires enter. Xander recognizes the look on Buffy's face. "Their here aren't they?" he asks. Buffy nods 

Outside Liena is with Luca and the others. She has a feeling of dread as the time comes closer. "Liena' Luca calls softly. Liena walks closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist. 'I love you" he whispers kissing her head. "Forever" 

"Luca promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you won't leave me. I have this bad feeling." 

"I promise I'll be careful. I'll never leave you." he says 

"They're here" she says softly pulling away from his arms, "I love you" she mouths following Methos 

Luca joins Duncan. Turning to Duncan he says quietly, "Watch her for me Mac." Duncan looks at Luca puzzeled and nods. 

"Hello Angelus" greets one of the vampires when he notices Angel. 

"don't call me that" Angel growls 

"Aww Liam oops Angel.' a female voice purrs. Angel notices Cassandra walking towards him. Standing infront of Angel she touches his chest. 'So good to see you" 

"Cass" Angel greets 

"So beautiful" she purrs 

"Do you mind?' Buffy growls, 'I may be a little possesive but hands off my boyfriend" 

"Oooh little Slayer jealous" Cassandra smirks 

"Liena" calls Kurlec as he enters the club, "I know your here child. I can feel you" Up in the rafters Liena is trying to stay calm. She listens to Kurlec call to her. 

Below her Angel and the others block Kurlec and his gang inside. "Hey Willow what do you think about cursing these morons?" Buffy asks 

Willow takes the orb out of her bag. "I was thinking along the same lines Buffy.' she smirks at the vampires gathered around Kurlec. 'So how many of you would like souls? Come on don't be shy raise your hand.' she notices none of them do. 'OK since none of you want to admit it I guess I'll curse all of you." The vampires all look around nervously then slowly start to move away. The closer to the door they get the fledglings run leaving the elder vampires behind. 

"You won't do it" Kurlec growls advancing towards Willow. From the rafters Liena watches the look of panic cross Willow's face. Fearful for the young witch Liena does a flip off the rafters landing between Willow and Kurlec. 

"Picking on a child again are we?" Liena growls her eyes flashing. She does a round house kick to his face. Causing Kurlec to spin. Angel hits the nearest vampire and Buffy starts trading hits with Cassandra. Willow and the other mortals move the teens out of the club. Duncan and Amanda slow down the two Immortals after them by killing them. Luca is fighting a vampire while he keeps an eye on Liena. Spike is taking out as many vampires as he can with Kassandra's help. 

Liena is fighting Kurlec her attention set on him. She takes her blade and turns on her heel tossing it at one of the vampires sneaking up on Buffy. She then turns her attention back on Kurlec. Liena and Kurlec are fighting hard. 

Luca glances over at Liena only to see her fly across the room and hit the wall with a thud. "Liena" he yells. He throws the vampire off and starts to rush towards her. As he gets closer he sees Kurlec pull out an ancient knife that he recognizes. He sees Kurlec head closer to Liena adrenaline rushes through his body as he moves in to stop Kurlec and to protect his love. His back to Kurlec he looks down at Liena and sees a horrified look pass over her face. He feels the knife enter his back. 

Liena watches in horror as Kurlec stabs Luca with the only weapon that can kill them. "LUCA" she screams in fear as she watches him fall blood pouring from his body. Liena moves over to Luca's side, "Luca' she whispers tearfully, 'why?" 

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. After all you have more to accomplish in this world.Your going to be a part of something bigger" 

"You promised Luca." 

"I'll always be around" he says then he dies. Liena wipes her tears away and pulls off his ring and sticks it in her pocket and stands up. She picks up the knife Kurlec used to kill Luca. 

Growling low Liena rushes Kurlec and slams him into the wall. "This is for Luca.' she growls ramming the knife into his chest and pulling it out. 'This is for Toby.' she stabs him again. 'And for me" she says pulling the knife upward. Leaning her forehead against the wall for a moment she moves away and watches as Kurlec slumps to the ground dead. Looking around she sees that the others had finished fighting and Cassandra is gone. Her numb fingers drop the knife to the ground. 

"Liena' Angel calls tentatively. Angel cringes when he sees the distraught look in her eyes. Liena looks back down at Luca's body and then at her bloody hand. She walks towards the nearest exit and once outside she runs. "He's dead" Angel says to the others. 

***To be continued in the Sequel.....****

[ Return Home][4]

Email: [ inquisitive1@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurseindex.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/thecurse21to23.html
   [4]: /tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [5]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



End file.
